Entre nous et le sol
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Comment Juushiro et Kyoraku se sont-ils retrouvés en prison? Quels crimes ont-ils commis pour être enfermés dans cette enfer? Comment le destin a fait basculer la vie de ces deux hommes?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone ! Et voici la troisième fic de l'arc Amor, à mort ! Cette fois-ci l'histoire se concentre sur Juu-chan et Shunsui ! POurquoi cette adorable couple s'est retrouvé en prison ? Et bien vous le serez en lisant cette fic !_

_Et comme pour _Undisclosed Desires_ et _Mercy,_ cette fic s'inspire pour l'ambiance générale et le titre d'une chanson _Entre nous et le sol_ de Christophe Willem ! _

_Sur ce ... bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Synopsis : <strong>Comment Juushiro et Kyoraku se sont-ils retrouvés en prison? Quels crimes ont-ils commis pour être enfermés dans cette enfer? Comment le destin a fait basculer la vie de ces deux hommes?_

_**Genre :** UA, romance, yaoi,_

_**Couple :** Shunsui x Juushiro_

_**Disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo_

_**rating +18**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Le soleil éclairait et chauffait cette journée du mois de juin avec délice. Ce n'était pas encore les grosses chaleurs de l'été. Un petit vent frais balayait l'espace où circulait quelques étudiants. Tranquillement, il traversa l'espace découvert, laissant ses longs cheveux blancs flotter derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui avait finit, venait de finir. Il avait entre les mains son diplôme et un intense sentiment de fierté l'avait envahi quand le recteur de la fac de médecine l'avait félicité. Et lui avait donné une lettre de recommandation, précieux sésame pour son rendez vous de cet après midi.

Sans se presser, il se rendit chez lui, dans son petit studio d'étudiant qu'il allait devoir quitter bientôt. Il avait déjà des pistes pour d'autres appartements et n'attendait pour partir que d'être fixé sur son avenir. Et ça, il le serait cet après midi.

Bientôt une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir à lui. Il avait tellement travaillé et si dur pour ça. Il avait tellement sacrifié pour pouvoir réalisé son rêve. Et là, il arrivait au bout du calvaire. Il allait enfin devenir ce pourquoi il s'était tant battu.

Il avait encore le temps aussi décida-t-il de manger un morceau et de prendre une douche avant d'y aller. Il vérifia une dernière fois son sac, savoir s'il avait bien tous les papiers. Il avait déjà eut des entretiens, notamment avec le directeur de la clinique, Ishida Ryuken, et ce dernier entretien n'était qu'une formalité, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être légèrement tendu. Il espérait beaucoup de cet emploi. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

* * *

><p>-Je vous en prie, Ukitake-kun asseyez-vous.<p>

-Merci Ishida-sensei.

-Alors, reprit l'homme, avez-vous apporté les derniers documents?

-Oui les voici, fit Ukitake en les posant sur le bureau en face de lui.

Ishida l'impressionnait toujours autant et encore plus parce qu'il allait être son patron. De lui se dégageait cet air froid et impénétrable, mais en même temps, tellement professionnel. Jamais un mot ou un geste plus haut que l'autre, toujours une attitude identique quelle que soit la situation. Voilà comment était Ishida, un homme constant dans un costume toujours gris clair, lunettes en acier sur le nez et cheveux argentés coupés courts.

-Bien je vois que tout est en règle, fit-il après avoir lu les documents. Bienvenue parmi nous, Ukitake-kun.

-Merci Ishida-sensei.

-Bien je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre département et vous laisserais aux bons soins d'Unohana-sensei.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et le plus jeune suivit le plus vieux. La clinique Ishida était une petite clinique privée spécialisée dans la prise en charge de la mère et l'enfant. Elle ne comprenait que trois étages : le rez de chaussé pour toute la partie administrative et admission, ainsi que la salle d'opération et la réanimation, le premier étage consacré à la partie gynécologie-obstétrique et le deuxième étage à la pédiatrie. C'est là qu'Ishida conduisit Ukitake. Le jeune homme, en effet, allait intégrer le service de pédiatrie dirigé par Unohana Retsu.

Juushiro l'avait déjà rencontré et avait été impressionné par cette femme. Grande brune, toujours d'une gentillesse et d'un calme constant, elle l'avait, sans le vouloir, influencé dans le choix de sa spécialisation. Il savait qu'actuellement, elle était le seul pédiatre de cette clinique et c'est aussi en partie pour ça qu'il y avait postulé, il avait très envie de travailler et d'apprendre de cette femme. Ce qui avait décidé son choix était aussi que la clinique Ishida était une structure de petite taille. Juushiro avait fait son internat à l'hôpital central de Tokyo et l'immensité de l'établissement ne lui avait guère plut. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'attirant à travailler dans ce grand ensemble où les patients étaient plus traités comme des numéros que comme des personnes. C'est pour ça qu'il avait postulé dans de petites cliniques afin de retrouver un coté « humain » à son travail.

Ils trouvèrent Unohana en grand discussion avec un grand homme brun aux cheveux longs et à l'allure nonchalante sous sa blouse blanche. Ils se retournèrent à l'arrivée des deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Unohana-sensei, Kyoraku-sensei, salua Ishida.

-Ishida-sensei, répondirent-ils.

-Laissez moi vous présenter Ukitake Juushiro qui rejoint notre équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, sourit Retsu. Je suis heureuse de vous savoir ici.

-Merci beaucoup Unohana-sensei. Je suis très honoré de travailler ici et avec vous, répondit Juushiro en s'inclinant.

Quand il se releva il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Kyoraku. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver à son goût et se réprimanda aussitôt. Kyoraku représentait le genre d'homme qu'il aimait, masculin, très viril, grand, brun, et un petit air amusé sur le visage.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit Kyoraku en lui souriant.

-Moi de même, répondit Juushiro en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Kyoraku-sensei dirige le service gynécologique de la clinique, précisa Ishida avant de regarder sa montre. Je dois vous laisser, excusez-moi.

Tous saluèrent le directeur et le regardèrent s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Puis Kyoraku se retourna vers sa collègue.

-Je dois y aller aussi Retsu. On se voit plus tard?

-Passe quand tu veux, répondit la femme en lui souriant.

Et Kyoraku s'en alla lui aussi. Juushiro avait observé la scène avec intérêt. Ils étaient poli entre eux, mais étaient assez proche pour s'appeler par leur prénoms. En tout cas l'ambiance était moins glaciale depuis le départ d'Ishida, ce qui était on ne peut plus logique. On est toujours plus sérieux quand son patron est là.

-Et bien! Si nous commencions, Ukitake-sensei? Demanda Unohana.

-Avec plaisir Unohana-sensei.

* * *

><p>Cette première journée lui avait laissé un goût unique, une impression magique, celle qu'enfin il avait touché au but, qu'il avait enfin mis le pied dans la réalité qu'il souhaitait, qu'il désirait. Il avait enfin atteint ses objectifs. Et malgré tout il lui manquait une chose. Certes, pour l'instant il ne s'en souciait guère, il avait bien d'autre préoccupations, bien d'autres choses en tête. Cependant, au moment de s'endormir, il ne put empêcher cette petite chose de refaire surface : il était seul. Incroyablement seul.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Jiji : merci de m'indiquer mes fautes! il y en a toujours qui passent à la trappe malgré mes relectures! et comme tu le verras, j'ai corrigé !_

_Ninoue : merci beaucoup ! et oui voici le dernier acte ! j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que les deux autres !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Juushiro n'avait guère le temps de trainasser, son emploi du temps était plus que chargé et il était heureux d'être là, vraiment utile dans son travail. Tout de suite, Unohana l'avait impliqué dans la vie du service, n'hésitant pas à le solliciter ou à lui faire confiance en lui confiant directement la prise en charge de plusieurs patients. Travailler avec des enfants peut être déstabilisant pour certaines personnes, médecins ou non. Mais lui avait toujours trouvé plus facile de communiquer avec eux qu'avec des adultes. Ils ne mentaient pas quand à ce qu'ils ressentaient et disaient carrément ce qu'ils pensaient, mettant mal à l'aise leurs parents parfois. Juushiro les trouvait la plus part du temps adorables et les enfants avaient spontanément une attirance pour lui de par sa gentillesse naturelle mais aussi son physique atypique. Il était grand et mince, mais ce qui les impressionnaient le plus était ses longs cheveux blancs, qu'il devait à la première crise de la tuberculose dont il souffrait. Ce qui attisait toujours la curiosité des enfants. De plus, il était toujours souriant et de bonne humeur, se pliant avec humour aux petits jeux que pouvaient inventer les petits malades.

Il dut faire face cependant à une chose nouvelle pour lui, l'attention dont le couvait les mères de familles et surtout les jeune mamans. Elles semblaient, elles aussi, sensibles à son calme et à son charme, le mettant par moment mal à l'aise. Beaucoup voyaient en lui un père idéal, mais aucune ne savait que jamais il ne le serait. Il s'était fait depuis longtemps à cette réalité mais se la voir rappeler tous les jours était comme autant d'aiguilles plantées dans sa peau. Ce n'était rien de grave, ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était juste … inconfortable.

Il trouva rapidement un appartement à son goût et dans ses prix, pas trop loin de la clinique et du centre ville. De plus, il n'était qu'à quelque stations de métro du parc Yoyogi, ce qui lui permettrait de s'aérer facilement. Il n'avait pas eut grand chose à déménager et son installation ne lui avait pas prit longtemps, mais il était content d'avoir trouvé son chez-soi. Il s'y sentait bien et c'était le principal. Certes, ce n'était pas très grand, mais il avait largement la place de s'y sentir à l'aise. Une entrée, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon avec balcon, une chambre et un petit bureau, une salle de bains tout confort, voilà de quoi était composé son appartement. Pour l'instant, tous les murs étaient blancs et peu de meubles occupait l'espace, mais il aménagerait au fur et à mesure.

Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa voie, sa vie. Il était enfin heureux. Pas qu'il était malheureux, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, d'être en décalage permanent avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait l'impression de regarder la vie passer autour de lui sans qu'il puisse y prendre part. Il avait l'impression d'être comme sur un rocher au milieu d'un torrent, regardant les flots passer sans pouvoir faire autre chose.

* * *

><p>-Alors Ukitake-sensei? Comment allez-vous ce matin?<p>

Juushiro se retourna pour regarder sa supérieure. Celle-ci lui souriait et il lui retourna son sourire avant de répondre.

-Je vais très bien. Et vous Unohana-sensei?

-Moi aussi. Cela va faire 2 mois que vous êtes ici et je dois avouer que vous vous êtes très bien intégré. J'en suis heureuse.

Juushiro rougit légèrement et se frotta l'arrière du crane, un peu gêné. Il l'était toujours devant les compliments.

-J'ai été très bien accueillit et puis … travailler ici me plait énormément.

Unohana sourit. Décidément, elle appréciait de plus en plus le jeune homme. Il lui était d'une aide précieuse, ne rechignant jamais à la tâche, la soulageant d'un grand nombre de garde, à croire qu'il n'avait pas de vie en dehors de la clinique. Elle ne connaissait rien à la vie privée de son collègue et se doutait bien que le jeune homme ne se livrerait pas comme ça. Si elle voulait satisfaire sa curiosité, il lui faudrait user de patience et d'un peu de ruse.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à venir à notre soirée trimestrielle.

-C'est que … commença le jeune homme, gêné.

-Je n'accepterais aucune excuse, sourit Retsu.

Juushiro ne put que se résoudre à dire oui devant le sourire de la brune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un frisson l'avait assaillit à la vue de ce sourire. Il ne valait mieux pas mécontenter la médecin quand elle souriait comme ça, elle pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à l'écart des autres. Il lui fallait bien entretenir des relations en dehors de son boulot. Et pourquoi pas commencer pas ses collègues de travail justement.

* * *

><p>Il était en retard. Il jura doucement contre le métro, la pluie et la nuit. Il se dépêcha un peu plus et arriva finalement devant l'entrée du bar où ils avaient rendez-vous. Il entra et chercha du regard ses collègues. Il les trouva attablés dans le fond de la salle et se dirigea vers eux, laissant de petites flaques d'eau derrière lui. Il était trempé de la tête au pied.<p>

-Et bien, et bien, voyez ce que nous amène la pluie! Déclara Kyoraku.

Il avait été le premier à voir le jeune médecin. Il le croisait souvent à la clinique mais n'avait guère eut le temps de parler vraiment avec lui. Ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger des banalités. Cependant, n'étant ni du même service ni au même étage, il lui était difficile d'en faire plus. Et il ne voulait pas subir la colère de Retsu en venant arpenter plus que nécessaire son étage et embêter son équipe. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce jeune homme tout en douceur.

-Ukitake-sensei! S'exclama Unohana. Venez vous asseoir vite.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, salua Juushiro en enlevant sa veste et en la posant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il regarda les autres personnes attablées et se rendit compte qu'il était le dernier. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais réussit à le dissimuler. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt, il n'aimait pas se retrouver en public. Il n'était pas asocial, mais juste timide et solitaire. Et là, tous le regardèrent un instant pour le saluer avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient. Juushiro soupira doucement à la fin de cette attention.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était assis entre Kurotsuchi Nemu et Kyoraku Shunsui, les deux gynécologues de la clinique. Les deux collègues qu'il connaissait le moins. Était-ce fait exprès? Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait un peu pour le coup. Il regarda ensuite le groupe d'infirmières qui était là. Il les connaissait plus ou moins. Arisawa Tatsuki et Honsho Chizuru faisaient partie du service pédiatrique et il s'entendait bien avec elles. Kotetsu Isane et Ise Nanao, elles, faisaient partie du service obstétrique. Les quatre jeunes femmes animaient la conversation pour tout le groupe. Apparemment, ils faisaient souvent des sorties comme celle-ci, essayant de jongler avec leur tour de garde pour que tous puissent venir. Juushiro se laissa porter par la soirée, restant discret dans son coin et n'intervenant que quand il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il eut donc tout le loisir pour observer ses collègues, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Jusqu'à ce que quelques bières plus tard, Kyoraku se désintéresse des infirmières pour s'intéresser à lui.

-Dites-moi Ukitake-san, qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à devenir pédiatre?

-Et bien, commença Juushiro, je dirais ma rencontre avec Unohana-sensei.

-Vous me flatter Ukitake-kun, sourit la brune.

Juushiro rendit son sourire à la jeune femme. Et il remarqua alors qu'il était de venu le centre d'intérêt de sa table. Le rouge lui monta aux joues sous les exclamations des infirmières.

-Il rougit! Il est trop mignon! S'enthousiasma Chizuru.

-Chizuru! C'est pas des choses à dire! La gourmanda Tatsuki.

-Mais elle a raison! Intervint Isane. N'est-ce-pas Nanao-chan?

-Je dois avouer que oui, répondit celle-ci en remontant ses lunettes.

-Mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous, déclara Kyoraku. Vous allez le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise si vous continuez!

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait, fit observer Nemu d'un ton neutre.

Toute la tablée se mit alors à rire et Juushiro comprenant que ce n'était en rien méchant, mais juste un peu taquin, se joignit lui aussi à l'hilarité ambiante. Le reste de la soirée se passa sous les rires, l'alcool aidant à délier les langues et les inhibitions.

* * *

><p>Juushiro se coucha, terrassé par cette soirée peu commune. Mais il s'était bien amusé. Ses collègues, médecins et infirmières, étaient tous très gentils, même si un peu étrange pour certains. Nemu avait bu en tout et pour tout un grand verre de limonade, participant peu mais toujours avec une pique humoristique, quoique d'un humour un peu spéciale parfois. Unohana semblait veiller sur tout le monde et particulièrement sur les infirmières. Quant à Kyoraku, il avait l'air content de ne plus être le seul homme du groupe. Et bien qu'il est passé la soirée à taquiner les jeunes filles, il semblait être quelqu'un d'appréciable, de gentil et de serviable. Juushiro avait l'objet d'un interrogatoire pour le moins amusant puisque celles qui posaient les questions étaient plus alcoolisées que lui. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à détourner certaines questions, sous le regard amusé d'Unohana et de Kyoraku, qui l'avait félicité au moment de partir pour s'en être aussi bien sortit. Ce qui l'avait fait rougir. Il trouvait l'homme charmant et bien qu'il sache que le brun était un homme à femmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver à son goût. Il savait que c'était sans espoir, mais il avait bien le droit de fantasmer!<p>

C'est donc heureux de sa soirée et de sa nouvelle vie que Juushiro s'endormit cette nuit-là. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce que la vie lui offrait. Et c'était pas trop tôt!

* * *

><p>Kyoraku rentra chez lui, exténué par sa journée de travail et par la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec ses collègues. Il avait raccompagné Nanao-chan et Isane-chan chez elles, tandis que Retsu s'était occupé de Tatsuki et Chizuru. Les quatre jeunes femmes ayant abusées comme à leur habitudes. Mais pour leur défense, il faut dire qu'elles avaient peu d'occasion de sortir ainsi et d'en profiter autant.<p>

Le brun prit cependant le temps de prendre une douche malgré l'heure tardive et la fatigue. Il traversa son appartement, semant au passage ses vêtements, il rangerait demain. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait personne que ça dérangerait. Il vivait seul, ayant réussit à faire partir le domestique envoyé par ses parents. Il soupira en pensant à eux et les chassa rapidement de son esprit.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se repassa le cours de la soirée, revenant sans cesse sur le nouveau pédiatre. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était intrigué par le jeune homme, autant par son physique que par son caractère et son attitude. Il avait l'impression de voir un animal blessé qui essaye de se faire tout petit, discret afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Le jeune homme avait un caractère calme et doux. Cependant, en y regardant de plus prés, on pouvait voir une certaine tristesse transparaitre. Shunsui était intrigué par cette impression qui filtrait du jeune homme. Il se demandait ce qu'avait put vivre Ukitake pour être ainsi. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il était autant intéressé par un homme.


	3. Chapter 3

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Ninoue : et oui, ça commence doucement XD tu en apprendras un peu plus sur le passé de Juu-chan dans les prochains chapitres! Alors patience !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Les jours qui suivirent eurent l'allure des jours ordinaires, ceux bien remplis, ceux qui ne laissent aucun répit. Shunsui n'avait pas une minute à lui et bien qu'il trouvait toujours le temps de taquiner ses infirmières, il n'avait guère le temps de monter au deuxième étage pour embêter celles de Unohana. Et Ukitake par la même occasion.

Le jeune homme lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui. Et cette curiosité le surprenait lui-même. Il n'avait toujours accordé que peu d'attention aux autres hommes. Il avait toujours préféré la compagnie des femmes à celles de ses homologues masculins. Aussi essayer d'en savoir plus sur Ukitake était une première pour lui.

Il se disait que c'était le fait d'être entouré par des femmes depuis trop longtemps et qu'il avait envie d'un ami avec qui sortir, rigoler, pouvoir parler entre mecs. Et puis ils travaillaient ensemble et Shunsui aimait bien connaître ses collègues.

* * *

><p>Juushiro venait de sortir de la chambre d'une patiente, jeune mère un peu paniquée face à son bébé. Le pédiatre avait examiné l'enfant et rassuré la mère, essayant de redonner confiance à la jeune femme. Il avançait dans le couloir, la tête plongé dans ses dossiers, aussi ne remarqua-t-il pas de suite Kyoraku dans le couloirs. Ce qui fit sourire le brun.<p>

-Et bien Ukitake-sensei, fit Kyoraku, vous voilà bien absorbé!

-Kyoraku-sensei, sursauta le jeune homme. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le plus vieux plein de bienveillance. Cependant …

-Cependant?

-Que diriez vous de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir?

-C'est que , commença l'albinos.

-Vous venez! Retsu m'a dit qu'il fallait vous forcer un peu la main pour vous faire sortir d'ici! Alors je ne veux pas de résistance … Et puis, j'aimerais connaître un peu mieux mon seul collègue masculin au milieu de cette horde de femmes!

Juushiro sourit devant l'air dramatique qu'avait pris le brun. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Ça n'engageait à rien et puis, il devait bien admettre que lui aussi avait envie de connaître un peu plus le brun. Il s'était fait une raison, Kyoraku était hors de sa portée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il devait le fuir.

-Dans ce cas … ça sera avec plaisir, Kyoraku-sensei.

-Très bien! S'exclama ce dernier. Dans ce cas, je vous dit à ce soir!

-À ce soir.

Juushiro s'éloigna du brun songeur. Il essayait de calmer son cœur. Ce n'était en rien un rendez vous galant. C'était une sortie avec un collègue. Une sortie entre hommes. Pour faire connaissance. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps et son esprit de partir en vrille. Il devrait se maitriser ce soir. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire griller. Il adorait son job. Il adorait ses collègues. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher parce qu'il était incapable de se maitriser.

* * *

><p>Juushiro passa le reste de la journée la tête complètement ailleurs. Pas qu'il n'assure pas son travail correctement, mais dès qu'il avait deux secondes de libre, il déconnectait. Son comportement n'échappa ni aux infirmières, qui gloussaient dans leur coin en le regardant, ni à Unohana, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son collègue. Cependant, elle n'allait pas lui demander ni lui faire remarquer qu'il était dans la lune. Elle supposait qu'il avait appris une bonne nouvelle car elle le trouvait plutot de bonne humeur.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoraku passa le reste de la journée sans embêter ses infirmières. Celles-ci en conclurent qu'il avait rendez vous ce soir et qu'il se préservait pour charmer la dame en question. Elles avaient faux mais ne pouvaient en aucun cas le savoir. Cependant, le brun ne s'aperçut même pas de son changement de comportement. Il était tellement pris dans l'idée de sortir ce soir et d'en savoir plus sur son collègue. Il avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose de nouveau, totalement nouveau pour lui. Il ne s'était jusque là intéressé qu'aux femmes et Ukitake avait réussit à éveiller sa curiosité. Qu'il allait pouvoir satisfaire ce soir. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance.<p>

* * *

><p>Juushiro venait de terminer sa journée. Il était épuisé. Les enfants lui avaient joué farces sur farces et il s'était une fois de plus plié de bonne grâce à leurs petites facéties. Il rejoignit avec plaisir le vestiaire et se changea avec une certaine lassitude. Il n'avait en rien oublié son rendez vous de ce soir. Comment aurait-il put? Il sentait monter en lui un léger stress et se força à respirer calmement plusieurs fois de suite. Il finit de se changer et sortit de la clinique. Il repéra rapidement Kyoraku. Celui-ci l'attendait, assis sur les marches devant la clinique, une cigarette à la main. Juushiro s'étonna de le voir fumer.<p>

-Vous fumez? Lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Kyoraku se leva et rangea rapidement sa cigarette dans son cendrier portable.

-Oui. C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai pris à la fac. Et dont j'ai beaucoup de mal à me débarrasser, avoua-t-il.

Juushiro se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire. Lui n'avait jamais fumé, mais il savait combien il était difficile pour certaines personnes d'arrêter.

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre?

-Pas le moins du monde Ukitake-kun! Suivez moi! Je vous emmène dans un endroit dont vous me direz des nouvelles!

Juushiro se contenta de sourire et de suivre le brun. Le bar en question se trouvait tout prêt aussi firent-ils le trajet à pied. Kyoraku menait la conversation, il racontait toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur le quartier et ses habitants. Et Juushiro avait plaisir à l'entendre.

* * *

><p>-Alors comment en es-tu venu à vouloir devenir médecin? Demanda le brun.<p>

Juushiro soupira avant de répondre. Il devait avouer que son collègue avait une sacrée descente, en tout cas meilleure que la sienne, mais que ça n'entamait en rien sa lucidité. Enfin … pour le moment.

-Pourquoi voulez vous absolument savoir?

-Tu éludes encore ma question. D'accord alors que penses-tu de celle-ci : que font tes parents?

Juushiro secoua la tête avant de répondre. Il comprenait le besoin du brun : satisfaire sa curiosité. Ses collègues l'avaient prévenu! Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là.

-Ma mère est toujours restée à la maison. Mon père était flic. Maintenait je suppose qu'il doit être à la retraite.

-Tu supposes? Fit Kyoraku étonné.

-Oui …

-Comment ça tu supposes?

-Disons que je ne les ai pas vu depuis des années … depuis que j'ai commencé mes études de médecine à la fac de Tokyo pour être tout à fait franc... répondit Juushiro songeur.

-Tu as bien de la chance, soupira le brun.

Juushiro haussa un sourcil. D'habitude ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui disait. On lui demandait toujours pourquoi.

-Les miens me collent un peu trop à mon goût. Je les vois minimum une fois par semaine et j'ai ma mère quasiment tous les jours au téléphone.

-Ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, sourit l'albinos.

-Tu as raison, il y a pire ...le sourire de Retsu! Tu as vu comment elle peut sourire parfois!

-Oui, répondit Juushiro dans un grand éclat de rire. Un sourire qui veut dire « tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dit si tu tiens à la vie ».

-Exactement! Renchérit le brun. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai sourire comme ça à mes parents … pour avoir la paix au moins une semaine.

Kyoraku vida son verre et se resservit. Il fit de même pour Juushiro et ils trinquèrent en l'honneur de leur terrifiante collègue. Ils en virent à la conclusion que chaque service devait avoir sa « terreur » et que si Retsu Unohana était celle du service pédiatrique, Ise Nanao était celle du service gynécologique.

-Je te jure ! Elle peut être flippante quand elle veut. C'est sûr qu'elle ne sourit pas comme Retsu mais elle peut vous regarder avec cet air …

Shunsui frissonna et fit rire Juushiro. Celui-ci trouvait agréable la conversation et la compagnie du brun et il devait se rappeler à l'ordre pour ne pas céder. Il s'était juré de ne rien faire à part être un collègue de boulot. Il devait arrêter de se faire du cinéma et laisser ses fantasmes au placard, même si une petite voix au fond de lui commentait tout sous un angle « amoureux ». Non il n'était pas amoureux de son collègue. Il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais il avait beau se le répéter, rien n'y faisait, il était en train de tomber sous le charme. Il était tombé sous le charme.

Kyoraku essayait tant bien que mal de tirer les vers du nez de l'albinos. Il arrivait à avoir certaines réponses mais le jeune homme éludait la plus part de ses questions. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa curiosité et son obstination à obtenir des réponses. Pourquoi donc Ukitake tenait-il tant à cacher son passé? Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire sur ses parents? Pourquoi ne les voyait-ils plus? Pourquoi rester aussi secret sur sa motivation à devenir médecin? Tout ça ne faisait que tourner et retourner dans l'esprit de Shunsui. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Et ce n'était pas que pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il sentait chez le jeune homme comme une blessure, un secret, enfoui très profondément et entouré d'une carapace, d'une muraille, qui l'isolait du monde et des autres. Restait à savoir si c'était conscient ou pas de la part de l'albinos.

-Ils doivent être fier de toi, fit remarquer Kyoraku.

-Pardon?

-Tes parents! Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne sont pas fiers de toi. N'importe quel parent serait fier si son fils était médecin!

-Je n'en sait rien … je ne sais pas s'ils sont fiers que je sois devenu médecin, répondit tristement Juushiro.

-Ils le savant au moins? Demanda le brun incertain.

Que c'était-il passé pour qu'ils coupent les ponts ainsi? Voilà la question qui rongeait le brun.

-Sans doute, répondit Juushiro en haussant les épaules. Je t'ai dit que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux …

-Pourquoi?

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu poserais la question … je n'y répondrai pas! Répondit catégoriquement le jeune homme en vidant son verre.

-Mais pourquoi? Insista le brun.

-C'est privé! S'énerva Juushiro en faisant claquer son verre sur la table.

-Je veux juste comprendre … tu es un jeune homme si charmant, si gentil ...

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre! Le coupa Juushiro.

-Ukitake-kun, excuse moi … je ne voulais pas te blesser … apparemment, il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour ...

-Tu ne connais rien de ma vie alors arrête! le coupa l'albinos. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout le monde cherche à savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe dans ma vie! C'est ma vie! Ce que j'en fait ne regarde que moi!

Juushiro commençait à voir rouge. Encore une fois, il était confronté à la curiosité excessive des autres. Il savait que Kyoraku ne pensait pas à mal, mais comment réagirait-il s'il lui disait? Comme les autres? Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire? Histoire de mettre un terme à tout ça. Rapidement. Avant qu'il ne s'accroche trop à lui.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi mon père m'a jeté de chez lui? Pourquoi ma mère n'a pas protesté? Pourquoi elle n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher de me … corriger?

-Calme-toi …

-Je suis calme, fit Juushiro un ton plus bas. Je suis homosexuel!

Kyoraku ouvrit la bouche ne pouvant rien répondre à ça. Homosexuel. Ce mot résonnait en lui comme une évidence, comme s'il justifiait le comportement du jeune homme, comme s'il l'avait toujours su sans pouvoir mettre un mot dessus.

-Et tu m'attires énormément.

Juushiro se leva et sortit du bar, laissant Kyoraku incertain sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire, incertain sur ce qu'il devait éprouver. Juste incertain et incapable d'agir. Incapable de soutenir le jeune homme, incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se détesta sur l'instant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Ninoue : merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui y'a pas que ça, mais c'est une autre histoire ... et pas vraiment le sujet de celle-ci! Pour ce qui est de Kyoraku, et bien disons qu'il n'est pas en reste lui-aussi niveau vie compliquée ..._

_Lillyy : une petite nouvelle ! j'espère que tu as laissé un commentaire ou deux sur _L'Amour avec un grand ... K_ et _Unisclosed Desires_. DU coup, il faut aussi que tu lises Mercy, si ce n'est déjà fait ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire! Et je crois que tu n'es pas la seule XD_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Le réveil fut douloureux. Il était rentré chez lui dans un état second. Son corps connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Le seul qui lui restait de cette soirée était ses derniers mots et la réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction du brun. Il avait dû pleurer car son oreiller était humide quand il se leva. Comment allait se passer sa journée? Il était inquiet mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Maintenant, c'était trop tard pour regretter. Le mal était fait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la convocation chez le directeur. Mais en attendant il devait se bouger, il avait des choses à faire, des patients à soigner, des parents à rassurer. Il avait un métier qu'il adorait et qu'il continurait à faire jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit des bras de Morphée. Il décrocha un peu hagard le combiné en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure si matinale.<p>

-Shunsui?

-Bonjour M'man, répondit le brun d'une voix pâteuse.

-Mon chéri … il faut que tu viennes ce matin …

-Tu sais bien que je peux pas Maman …

-Ton père … ton père a fait une attaque cette nuit.

Et pour la première fois, Shunsui remarqua les sanglots dans la voix de sa mère, la tristesse et la peur aussi. Il fut immédiatement réveillé. Et inquiet.

-J'arrive maman, j'arrive tout de suite.

Et il raccrocha pour appeler Ishida.

* * *

><p>Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un cocon. Tout lui arrivait comme étouffé, comme si tous se trouvaient loin de lui. Il agissait par automatisme, mu par son instinct. Son étrange comportement finit par alarmer Retsu. Elle réussit à le coincer alors qu'il sortait de la salle de pause.<p>

-Ukitake-sensei?

-Oui Unohana-sensei?

-J'aimerais vous parler … en privé. Allons dans mon bureau.

Le cœur de Juushiro eut un raté. Ça y était, il allait être fixé sur son avenir. Il allait devoir faire une croix sur cette clinique et sur sa carrière. Il suivit le brune la tête basse. À quoi bon se battre?

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et attendit la sentence. Qui ne vint pas. Il releva la tête pour voir sa supérieure, le regardant l'air préoccupé.

-Allez-vous bien, Ukitake-kun?

-Je … je vais bien, Unohana-sensei.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit catégorique la brune. Vous avez l'air d'un animal qui sait qu'il va finir à l'abattoir avant la fin de la journée.

-Je … c'est si visible que ça?

-Vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle?

-Non, non … ce n'est pas ça.

-Shunsui n'a quand même pas été si désagréable que ça, hier soir?

-Il ne vous a rien dit? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Il n'est pas là ce matin.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi j'espère?

Juushiro regretta aussitôt sa question.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous pouvez être la cause de son absence?

Juushiro détourna la tête, gêné. Pouvait-il lui dire? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Et en même temps avait-il le choix? Il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et pourquoi il se sentait coupable.

-Rien ne doit sortir d'ici. J'aime ce boulot. J'aime cet endroit.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Je … je suis homosexuel, lâcha l'albinos.

-Je m'en doutais, fit Retsu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien.

La brune lui sourit et Juushiro relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenu sans s'en apercevoir. Elle était compréhensive, il l'avait toujours su. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela l'avait rassuré.

-Je vous suis très reconnaissant de ne pas me juger Unohana-sensei, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant devant la pédiatre.

-Vous aviez si peur que ça?

-Vous ne savez pas comment les gens peuvent changer quand ils savent …

-Vous l'avez dit à Shunsui?

-Oui … il m'a poussé à bout …

Juushiro baissa la tête au souvenir de ses déclarations. Il avait honte de s'être emporté ainsi. Mais il n'aimait pas être pressé ainsi. Il aimait sa tranquillité.

-Il y a plus, affirma Retsu le sortant de ses pensées. Vous ne lui avez pas dit que ça.

-Et bien … c'est assez délicat à avouer, fit Juushiro en se frottant l'arrière du crane, rouge.

Retsu le transperça d'un regard et Juushiro déglutit quand il vit se former ce sourire si particulier. Il céda alors et lui avoua tout.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il m'attirait, déclara tout bas le jeune homme.

Retsu sourit d'une façon très maternelle à son collègue. Les hommes !

-Je comprends mieux. Je ne dirais rien. Je ne vous juge pas Ukitake-kun, je ne vous jugerais jamais. Et vous seriez bien le seul ici à ne pas avoir eut un béguin pour lui.

-C'est bien plus qu'un simple béguin, Unohana-sensei. Bien plus.

La brune soupira en secouant la tête. Décidément, elle s'ennuyait de moins en moins ici. Entre les infirmières complètement loufoques et Juushiro, il allait y avoir de plus en plus d'animation. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire!

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver chez ses parents. Après son coup de fil à Ishida, il avait sauté dans ses vêtements et avait filé jusqu'au parking de son immeuble. Heureusement pour lui, la circulation avait été fluide, aussi n'avait-il pas roulé trop vite ou trop imprudemment.<p>

Il laissa sa voiture devant la maison à la charge d'un domestique et avait parcouru la maison de son enfance jusqu'aux appartements de ses parents. Il avait trouvé sa mère en grande discussion avec le médecin de famille, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. L'homme aux cheveux bleus était un excentrique mais un excellent médecin et surtout un cardiologue renommé. Il suivait le père de Shunsui depuis des années maintenant.

-Mère! S'exclama la brun.

Aussitôt Himawari se retourna et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son fils. Celui-ci referma les bras sur elle et la laissa déverser sa tristesse contre son torse.

-Shunsui, pleura-t-elle. Tu es là.

-Oui mère, je suis là. Tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il.

-Pas si bien que ça, fit remarquer Kurotsuchi.

Shunsui le foudroya du regard alors que les sanglots de sa mère reprenaient de plus belle.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, suggéra-t-il à sa mère. Je vais m'entretenir avec Kurotsuchi-sensei.

-Bien, admit-elle avant de s'éclipser doucement hors de la pièce.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent partir avant de se mesurer du regard. L'animosité entre eux était palpable. Dire qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas était un euphémisme, c'était carrément de la haine entre eux. Et bien que Shunsui appréciait la fille, il détestait le père. Sauf que ce dernier était le meilleur dans sa spécialité.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, est-il vraiment si mal en point?

-Je dirai qu'il n'en a pas pour très longtemps si un donneur compatible ne grève pas rapidement.

-Combien?

-Quelques jours … quelques semaines au mieux.

-Si peu, s'alarma le brun.

-Et bien son cœur est très fatigué, mais ça vous le savez déjà! Son corps aussi se dégrade rapidement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il survive à une greffe … ou alors il en sortira très diminué.

Shunsui n'en revenait pas! Il recula jusqu'à buter contre un fauteuil et se laissa tomber dedans. Son père allait mourir! Sa mère allait être inconsolable. Et lui … lui allait perdre sa liberté. Tout tournait à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Il allait être mis au pied du mur plus rapidement que prévu.

-J'aurai cru que cela vous aurait fait plaisir! Ironisa Mayuri. Il va enfin vous laisser tranquille.

-Comment pouvez vous dire une chose pareille! Explosa le brun en se levant et en attrapant le bleuté par le col. C'est mon père!

-Et l'homme qui vous empêche de vivre comme vous le voulez depuis votre naissance.

Shunsui vit rouge à cet instant. Les paroles du cardiologue trouvaient écho en lui d'une façon qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait envie de lui faire payer. Heureusement pour lui, ou pour Mayuri, un domestique entra à cet instant.

-Shunsui-dono?

-Quoi? Gronda le brun sans pour autant lâcher le bleuté.

-Kyoraku-sama vous demande... de toute urgence.

-Rraahh! Lâcha le jeune homme.

Le brun desserra ses poings et se détourna de Kurotsuchi pour sortir de la pièce et se rendre au chevet de son père. Mayuri le regarda disparaître un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait faire sortir de ses gonds le brun. Il adorait faire ça avec tout le monde mais encore plus avec le brun. Ça lui permettait de compenser. D'une certaine façon.

* * *

><p>La pièce était silencieuse. Il y pénétra lentement, se rappelant la dernière fois. Il devait avoir tout juste 18 ans et voulait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son père. Il avait été admit à l'université de Tokyo, en médecine. Il voulait montrer à son père qu'il pouvait réussir quelque chose par lui-même, pour lui même. Il voulait prouver à son père qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de lui et de ses appuis. Il pouvait y arriver seul! Cela remontait à 15 ans maintenant mais ce souvenir était un de ceux qui lui restait en mémoire avec le plus d'intensité, le plus de force.<p>

Sa mère n'était pas là et il soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle assiste à ce qui allait se passer ici. Il se doutait de ce qui allait se dire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cet instant. C'était là fin de sa liberté.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit médicalisé et ne put retenir un sanglot devant le spectacle de son père ainsi alité. Le vieil homme avait un masque pour l'aider à respirer. Il paraissait plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Plus pale aussi. Il pouvait voir le dessin bleu des veines sur ses bras, le gauche transpercé par une perfusion. Il semblait endormi, serein.

-Tu es là, fils.

-Oui Katashi-sama, répondit Shunsui la voix étranglée.

-Ravale tes sanglots fils! Garde les pour après ma mort! Je suis encore vivant! Tonna le vieil homme.

-Je sais … j'ai parlé avec Kurotsuchi-sensei. Et …

-Je sais ce qu'il t'a raconté! Le coupa son père. Il m'a dit la vérité. Et il n'a pas attendu que je sois seul. Ta mère était là.

-L'enfoiré! Jura le brun.

-Comme tu dis … il te faudra la surveiller. Tu as vu dans quel état elle est.

-Oui j'ai vu. Je serai là.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté! Tu seras là pour reprendre la tête du clan! Tant que je n'aurais pas rendu mon dernier souffle, tu resteras avec moi!

-Katashi-sama! S'exclama le brun, indigné. J'ai un travail! Je ne peux m'absenter comme ça!

-Ton … travail! Fit Katashi avec dédain. Ce n'est qu'un passe temps que je t'ai accordé! Maintenant tu dois reprendre la tête du clan! J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre et à te transmettre … et mon temps est compté!

-Je … fit Shunsui abasourdi.

-Kutsuzawa sera là de toute façon pour parer au quotidien. Je n'aborderai que les sujets les plus importants avec toi.

-Père! Cria Shunsui.

Et pour la première fois, l'homme tourna la tête et regarda son fils. Droit dans les yeux. Shunsui put y lire toute la détermination qui résidait en son père. Toute la force de caractère aussi. Toute l'importance que cela représentait pour le vieil homme à l'article de la mort.

-Katashi-sama, s'excusa le brun plus doucement en s'inclinant. Pourquoi ne pas faire de Shukuro votre successeur. Il est, lui aussi, votre fils.

-Même si Shukuro est mon fils, il n'en reste pas moins mon fils adoptif. Il ne sera jamais complètement accepté par le conseil du clan. De plus, il est trop jeune.

-Ne l'avez vous pas formé pour ça?

-Accepteras-tu de dépendre de lui?

-Je ne dépens de personne! Affirma le brun.

-Tant que tu porteras mon nom, tu en dépendras. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien y changer … tu es mon successeur! Que cela te plaise ou non! Tonna le vieil homme.

Shunsui se détourna de lui et alla se poster prés de la fenêtre. Il regarda un instant dehors, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ou plutôt de les remettre à l'endroit. Il savait que cela allait finir comme ça, mais … pas si vite, pas dans ses conditions.

-Shunsui … j'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire, fit Katashi plus calme.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tu vas te marier … avant que je ne meure, tu seras marié.

-Puis-je au moins la choisir? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Elle s'appelle Hallibel Tia. C'est une jeune femme comme il faut. Elle te sera d'un grand soutien.

-Pour ça non plus, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

-Tu dois comprendre que tout doit être fait pour le bien du clan, fils! Pour le clan! Maintenant laisse-moi … je suis fatigué.

-Bien Katashi-sama.

Shunsui sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour son père. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté pendant des années était en train de se produire. Il n'avait jamais voulut reprendre la tête du clan. Il n'avait jamais accepté aucun omiai. Il voulait être libre et avait dû batailler ferme avec son père pour cela. Aussi quand ce dernier avait adopter Tsukishima Shukuro, Shunsui avait cru être enfin débarrassé de toute cette pression. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas encore finit ses études et était en ce moment même en Europe pour se perfectionner en langues. Shunsui allait devoir faire face, seul à ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Il rencontra sa future femme en allant dire au revoir à sa mère. Les deux femmes étaient dans le salon qui donnait sur le petit étang aux carpes, celui que préférait sa mère. Il les trouva en grande discussion et ne put s'empêcher de les regarder en silence quelques instants.<p>

Elle était grande et blonde, habillé d'un costume clair qui mettait en valeurs ses formes. Elle semblait tout faire pour consoler Himawari. Cette dernière semblait plus calme que tout à l'heure. Shunsui se fit la réflexion qu'elles devaient se connaître depuis un moment déjà. Depuis quand lui avait-il trouvé une femme? Depuis quand avait-il sellé son destin de cette manière? Et surtout, quand avait-il prévu de lui dire?

-Mère, appela-t-il doucement.

-Shunsui, fit-elle en se levant. Viens que je te présente.

-Vous devez être Hallibel-san? Fit le brun.

-En effet, Kyoraku-san. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tia si vous voulez.

-Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour cela, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Moi j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours, fit-elle d'une voix suave.

Shunsui ne s'y trompait pas, elle était en train de lui faire du charme. Et elle pensait sincèrement qu'il allait succomber? C'était bien mal le connaître! Sauf qu'il trainait une réputation d'homme à femmes, tombant facilement sous les charmes des demoiselles.

-Vous avez un drôle d'accent, remarqua-t-il.

-Je fait tout pour le faire disparaître pourtant, minauda-t-elle. Mais c'est vrai. J'ai passé mon enfance aux États Unis. Je ne suis au Japon que depuis cinq ans.

-Quel age avez vous? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Shunsui! S'exclama sa mère. On ne demande pas l'âge d'une femme!

-Ce n'est rien Himawari-san. J'ai 26 ans.

-Vous êtes bien jeune, fit le brun. Je vais vous laisser. Mère je repasserais plus tard.

-Bien, fit-elle visiblement attristée.

Shunsui se pencha et embrassa sa mère sur le front avant de partir et de laisser les deux femmes seules. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de calme. Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il pensa à Ukitake, la personnification du calme et de la sérénité. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle la façon dont c'était terminé leur rendez vous. Il avait aussi besoin de réfléchir à ça aussi, à ce qu'il s'était passé, à ce qu'il avait ressentit à cet instant là, quand il lui avait avoué son attirance pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Ninoue : Et oui! Juu-chan n'est pas le seul à avoir des petits soucis avec ses parents. C'est bien si tu cherche pourquoi et que pour l'instant tu n'y arrives pas! ça veut dire que je fais bien mon boulot XD sinon, pour indice, l'élément déclencheur est apparut dans le chapitre 4 ..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

Toute la journée il avait redouté le moment où il le croiserait. Il redoutait cet instant car il ne savait pas comment l'homme allait réagir. Ni lui d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait en aucun cas tout gâcher. Même s'il comprenait très bien s'il lui en voulait. C'est donc avec cette boule au ventre qu'il travailla, et même si Unohana l'avait assuré de son soutien et de son silence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tous savaient maintenant. Ce qui était faux puisque tous agirent avec lui comme d'habitude. Il se fit donc une raison et essaya de calmer sa peur.

Cependant ce qu'il redoutait tant ne se produisit pas. Il croisa Ishida qui l'informa que Kyoraku avait pris sa journée, sans pour autant lui en donner la raison. Juushiro espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Il se dit qu'il irait le voir le lendemain, histoire de s'excuser pour son comportement et lui assurer qu'il ne l'ennuierai pas.

* * *

><p>Il arriva de bonne heure, voulant se mettre à jour. Il tomba sur l'équipe de nuit qui fut surprise de le voir. Il s'entretint longuement avec la responsable avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Les infirmières le trouvèrent plus calme, plus sombre que d'habitude. Tout ce qu'elles espéraient c'est qu'il ne communique pas son état d'esprit aux patients.<p>

Il voulait mettre en ordre ses idées, trop de choses arrivaient en même temps. Il voulait être au calme pour réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il voulait faire, à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était repassé chez lui après être partit de chez ses parents. Il avait parcouru la ville sans but précis pendant plusieurs heures. Il était ensuite rentrer chez lui. Il resta un moment dans son bain, voulant se détendre avant de retourner chez ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, il avait l'impression d'être sous anesthésie, ses pensées étaient incohérentes, partant dans tous les sens, ne menant à rien.

Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit avec sa mère, la rassurant comme il pouvait. Il avait aussi discuté avec son père. Il acceptait sa charge mais il ne quitterait pas son travail pour autant, en tout cas pas temps qu'il ne serait pas devenu chef de clan à temps complet. Son père avait accepté ce compromis. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon, Shukuro ne rentrait pas avant deux trois jours, le temps de mettre à jour ses affaires en Europe. Les retrouvailles entre les deux frères promettaient d'être mouvementées.

Il rentra chez lui tard et se surpris à prendre des somnifères. Il voulait dormir au moins quelques heures d'un sommeil de plomb sans rien pour le perturber. Et surtout pas l'image de Juushiro qui revenait le hanter sans cesse.

* * *

><p>Juushiro avait passé une assez mauvaise nuit. Le fait de ne pas avoir vu Kyoraku la veille et le fait de ne penser qu'à leur prochaine entrevue, et à ses excuses, ne l'avait pas aidé à avoir un état d'esprit tranquille. Aussi décida-t-il d'arriver de bonne heure, histoire de commencer par ça et d'en finir au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas vivre une autre journée à attendre et à s'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas passer une autre journée à se ronger les sangs.<p>

Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie, il avait fallut qu'il gâche tout. Encore une fois. A croire qu'il était condamné à ne pas être heureux, à briser tout ce qu'il touchait, qu'il ne pouvait pas aspirer à une vie normale ou en tout cas aussi normale que possible.

A peine franchi le seuil de la clinique, il se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Ukitake-sensei. Vous vous êtes donné le mot aujourd'hui? Demanda la secrétaire.

-Pardon? Fit l'albinos étonné.

-Kyoraku-sensei aussi est arrivé de bonne heure, sourit la jeune femme.

-Il est déjà là, alors?

-Oui, il est arrivé depuis une bonne heure déjà.

-Oh ! Fit Juushiro en se détournant. Merci et bonne journée.

-Vous aussi, lança la secrétaire.

Ainsi il était déjà là et il n'avait pas eut à demander. Est-ce la chance qui lui souriait? En tout cas, il se changea rapidement et se rendit au premier étage. Il longea rapidement les couloirs, voulant en finir au plus vite, voulant être fixé au plus vite, voulant ne rencontrer personne. Il regarda la porte quelques instants, rassemblant son courage. Il ne pensait pas être dans un tel état de nervosité. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il l'attirait. Ce n'était pas pareil pour lui. Mais en était-il de même pour Kyoraku?

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions ou de toquer à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le brun, visiblement surpris de le voir là.

-Ukitake-sensei?

-Bonjour Kyoraku-sensei, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement. Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants?

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le brun se remettant du choc de le voir là. Entrez.

Il s'effaça et laissa entrer Juushiro avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya dessus. Il craignait que ses jambes le trahissent. Il avait eut un véritable coup au cœur en voyant l'albinos devant sa porte alors qu'il pensait justement à lui et à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, pour lui surtout, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ressentait de l'attirance aussi pour le jeune homme. Il fut ramené cependant à la réalité par les paroles du jeune médecin.

-Je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps … Je suis venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement.

-Votre comportement? Fit le brun étonné.

-Oui. Lors de notre … sortie avant hier soir. Je n'aurai pas dû agir de cette façon, ni vous parler comme je l'ai fait.

Shunsui sourit. Décidément, ce jeune homme avait le don de l'étonner. Il était là au milieu de son bureau, les mains jointes, le regard fuyant, et le brun avait encore cette impression d'animal blessé, essayant de se faire le plus discret que possible.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, mais plutôt à moi, déclara le brun. Moi et ma foutue curiosité.

Juushiro releva la tête et découvrit le visage bienveillant du brun. Son cœur eut un raté confirmant ce qu'il avait dit à Unohana, c'était bien plus qu'un simple béguin. Il regarda plus précisément le gynécologue et remarqua que celui-ci paraissait fatigué.

-Allez vous bien Kyoraku-sensei?

-Juste un peu de fatigue. Ce n'est rien, répondit Shunsui en agitant la main. Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'il c'est passé avant hier soir …

-J'aimerai autant que nous n'en reparlons plus. Si vous pouviez oublier...

-Non … je ne risque pas d'oublier, Ukitake-kun, fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Kyoraku-sensei?

-Vois-tu j'ai beaucoup réfléchi … beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis et … je ne te cacherai pas que …

-Que quoi? Demanda le plus jeune intrigué par le comportement de son aîné.

-Pour reprendre tes mots … Tu m'attires énormément.

Juushiro ne put que se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil se trouvant juste derrière lui. Et heureusement qu'il était là, sinon il aurait fini par terre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, vraiment pas. Il ne vit pas de suite non plus que le brun s'était précipité vers lui et se tenait à genoux devant lui. Il ne réalisa la présence du brun que quand celui-ci lui attrapa doucement le menton pour lui relever la tête. Il réagit alors violemment, se dégageant de l'emprise. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Peur dans le sien. Inquiétude et incompréhension dans celui du brun.

-Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-il.

-Moi non plus, répondit Shunsui.

Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Il avait l'impression que le pédiatre ne le croyait pas. Ou ne voulait pas le croire. Avait-il souffert tant que ça dans son passé pour ne pas lui faire confiance? Pour ne pas croire en l'être humain?

-Ukitake-kun, murmura Shunsui. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé par le passé et je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me le racontes. Je ne te poserai pas de questions non plus. Sache seulement que je suis toujours sincère quand je dis ce genre de choses.

-Je veux bien te croire … seulement comme tu dis, tu ne sais pas. Il est vrai que j'ai souffert et que je ne veux plus souffrir. Et tu es hétéro! Pourquoi me dire ça? S'emporta-il.

-Parce que c'est vrai!

-C'est pas une raison!

-Pour moi si! J'ai toujours été ainsi … curieux et sincère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense quand je le pense. Je veux … essayer quelque chose avec toi.

-Tu veux essayer? Ne me prend pas pour ce que je ne suis pas! Si tu veux essayer avec un homme trouve quelqu'un d'autre! Cracha l'albinos blessé.

-Non tu n'as pas compris. Je … je suis maladroit parfois avec les mots. Mais ce que je veux avec toi c'est une relation, c'est commencer quelque chose et voir jusqu'où ça nous conduira. Ce n'est pas du sexe que je veux. C'est toi que je veux.

Juushiro fut touché par ces derniers mots. Il devait lui donner raison, il avait parfois dû mal à exprimer clairement ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais c'était compréhensible. Les relations amoureuses ne sont jamais choses aisées et communiquer peut s'avérer très difficile aussi.

-Je … je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Nous travaillons ensemble … et tu es hétéro! Kyoraku-sensei ne te rend-tu pas compte de tout ce que ça implique d'entretenir une relation homosexuelle?

-A vrai dire … non. Mais tu m'apprendras! S'exclama-t-il tout content de lui.

Juushiro ne put que secouer la tête. Décidément le brun lui faisait un effet monstre pour qu'il se prenne à rêver à une relation possible entre eux. Cependant il devait mettre fin à tout ceci. Et rapidement.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas.

-Et pourquoi?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu insistes tellement.

Shunsui s'assombrit et se releva, tournant le dos au pédiatre et commençant à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire les véritables raisons de son envie. Comment réagirait le jeune homme en apprenant la vérité? Que même s'il commençait quelque chose, cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Mais il devait être honnête avec lui, comme l'avait été l'albinos.

-Je vais me marier, déclara Shunsui d'une voix blanche.

-Te … marier? Fit Juushiro abasourdi.

-Je ne sais pas quand encore … mais avant que mon père ne meure.

-Que vient faire ton père là dedans?

-Mon père est chef de clan. Il est mourant et veut me voir marier avant sa fin.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je dois reprendre sa place.

-Chef de clan? Répéta-il effaré.

-Oui.

-Alors c'est impossible. Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous, déclara d'un ton sans appel l'albinos.

-Au contraire! Je veux vivre mes derniers instants de liberté comme je le souhaite. Avec qui je le souhaite.

Juushiro comprit alors ce qu'endurait Kyoraku. Il lui avait dit que ses parents étaient très présents auprès de lui. Mais surement très pressent aussi. Il comprenait qu'après ce mariage le brun ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il voulait. Aussi se décida-t-il à lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. Sa dernière liberté.

-C'est d'accord … mais à une condition!

-Laquelle?

-Ça devra rester en dehors de la clinique. Je ne veux pas d'ennui et je ne veux pas t'en créer.

-Si c'est à cette condition … c'est d'accord.

Kyoraku se rapprocha de Juushiro et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant était d'une force incroyable qui les submergea tous les deux. Cependant, ils firent tout pour le cacher à l'autre. Peur, envie, curiosité, affection, impatience. Tout ça se lisait dans leurs regards.

-Aurais-je le droit à un baiser? Demanda Shunsui malicieux.

-Non! Répliqua Juushiro en se levant, faisant tomber au sol le brun.

Il se dirigea vers la porte laissant le gynécologue au sol, atterré.

-Mais …

-Ce soir peut être, déclara l'albinos avant de sortir du bureau et de refermer derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas eut le courage de le regarder une dernière fois. Il était sûr qu'il aurait craqué. Il ne devait rien se passer ici. La clinique devait rester un espace neutre, vierge de toutes relations amoureuses. Il y avait trop en jeu. Pour lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Ninoue : et non ce n'est pas le père de Shunsui, même s'il y participe. la personne qui vraiment va déclencher leur chute ... et bien je te laisse chercher XD !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6:<strong>

Il passa le reste de la journée la tête dans les nuages, se faisant réprimander plusieurs fois par Nanao. Elle le trouvait bizarre, soupçonnant une nouvelle conquête qui venait de lui céder. Décidément, elle se demandait bien quand cela cesserait et quand il deviendrait sérieux dans ce domaine. Il ne pouvait quand même pas passer le reste de sa vie ainsi, papillonnant à droite et à gauche. Il y aurait bien un moment où il devrait se poser et fonder une famille.

Shunsui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ukitake avait répondu favorablement à se demande. Il savait bien que ce ne serait que de courte durée mais il voulait en profiter au maximum. Profiter de cette dernière liberté avant de se mouler dans le carcan que son père allait lui laisser. Il appréhendait un peu, mais faisait toute confiance à l'albinos pour le guider au mieux. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être que la journée se termine. Il avait hâte de retrouver le jeune homme et de goûter enfin à ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir vivre cette relation.

* * *

><p>La fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à se faire sentir, aussi remonta-t-il son col avant de fourrer à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait attendre. Il savait que le plus jeune était sur un cas difficile et que cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps. Il réprima son envie de s'en griller une. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça et voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire des efforts. Qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait ça important, de faire passer ce message à son petit ami. Même si ce n'était qu'une histoire de quelque jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois au mieux, il voulait lui faire comprendre que pour lui c'était du sérieux, que ce n'était pas juste un caprice, que leur histoire lui tenait à cœur, aussi courte fut-elle.<p>

Finalement, l'albinos sortit au moment où les lampadaires s'allumèrent. Le cœur de Shunsui fit un bond dans sa poitrine, confirmant son sentiment envers le jeune homme.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre? S'enquit Juushiro.

-Non. Alors ce bisou? Demanda taquin le brun.

Juushiro éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner du gynécologue. Il était heureux que celui-ci n'ai pas changer d'avis concernant leur relation et qu'il ai hâte de commencer. Shunsui le regarda partir étonné avant de lui emboîter le pas et de se mettre à sa portée.

-Pas devant la clinique je suppose aussi?

-Exact! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse nous voir.

-Que crains-tu tellement ?

-Tu ne sais pas comment les gens peuvent être, Kyoraku-san.

Le brun sentit de la tristesse dans ses mots et aussi une blessure. Il décida de ne pas chercher à savoir pour l'instant. Il aurait l'occasion d'y revenir plus tard.

-Et où va-t-on?

-Dans un endroit où l'on sera tranquille, lui répondit énigmatiquement le jeune homme.

Il se laissa alors guider et apprécia la compagnie de Juushiro. Le jeune homme sans se montrer bavard participait à la conversation qu'il animait. Ils traversèrent ainsi une partie de la ville en métro pour se retrouver dans un petit quartier résidentiel fait de petits immeubles et de petites boutiques. Le genre de quartier calme et tranquille, loin de l'agitation effréné du centre ville.

-Et voilà! Ma deuxième maison, plaisanta Juushiro.

Shunsui resta un moment à observer la devanture qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et où s'étalait en grand une enseigne lumineuse « the Candy Shop ». Le reste de la façade était fade en comparaison.

-Une … boutique de bonbons? Fit-il dubitatif.

Juushiro rigola avant d'entrer suivit par le brun. Il les guida au bar et s'arrêta pour saluer le patron.

-Juu-chan! S'exclama un homme blond avec un bob blanc et vert sur la tête.

-Salut Kisuke! Répondit l'albinos.

-Ça faisait un bail dit donc, reprit le blond. Et tu n'es pas seul à ce que je vois.

-En effet, sourit-il.

-Ça faisait longtemps ça aussi.

-Ne m'en parle pas Kisuke!

-Ta table t'attend!

-Merci!

Juushiro attrapa la main de Shunsui qui avait observé la scène avec intérêt et en même temps il n'en revenait pas. Il enregistrait les différentes informations qui lui parvenaient. Ukitake fréquentait ce bar depuis longtemps. Il était ami avec le patron. Il n'avait eut personne depuis un long moment. Et il n'y avait que des hommes ici. Et le jeune homme semblait plus à son aise, comme s'il pouvait vraiment être lui ici.

-Tu prendras quoi? Lui demanda Juushiro après qu'ils se soient assis.

-Saké?

-Kisuke? T'as entendu?

-Oui! Je vous apporte ça!

-Et des trucs à grignoter aussi! Rajouta Juushiro.

-Tu es … différent depuis qu'on est entré ici, constata le brun.

-Ah oui? Fit étonné l'albinos.

-Oui. Tu sembles … toi même.

-Disons qu'ici, je peux être moi-même sans souffrir du regard des autres. Ici je suis chez moi.

Kisuke les interrompit en apportant la bouteille de saké, deux verres et une assiette avec des petites bouchées. Ils attendirent que le blond s'éclipse, ce qu'apparemment ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de faire.

-Tu ne me présentes pas Juu-chan?

-Kisuke voici Kyoraku-san.

-Enchanté, firent les deux hommes en même temps.

-Maintenant tu nous laisses … s'il te plait.

-Oh! Vraiment, tu n'es pas gentil, Juu-chan!

-Kisuke! S'énerva l'albinos.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais … mais tu devras tout me raconter!

-Mais oui! Lâcha Juushiro pour avoir la paix.

Le blond disparut en leur faisant un petit signe. Juushiro soupira et secoua la tête. Shunsui lui ne savait pas trop comment réagir, aussi posa-t-il sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Celui-ci releva la tête en lui souriant doucement.

-Kisuke est gentil, mais très curieux, se justifia-t-il.

-Tu vas vraiment lui raconter?

-Disons que j'arriverai à passer outre pendant un petit moment. Et si nous trinquions? Proposa le jeune homme.

-Avec plaisir, sourit le brun.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du futur mariage de Shunsui ou des parents de Juushiro. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient en commun : leur métier, la clinique, leurs collègues. Ils parlèrent aussi de ce qu'ils aimaient, de ce qui les passionnaient. Ils parlèrent de pleins de choses, mais en aucun cas de ce qui pourrait fâcher. Ils parlèrent un long moment. Kisuke vint se joindre à eux à eux un moment mais fut vite rappeler à l'ordre par Tessaï.

Finalement, le blond dû les mettre à la porte et les deux hommes, légèrement alcoolisées rirent de se retrouver ainsi. Cela leur rappela leurs jeunes années, pas qu'ils fussent vieux, mais ils n'étaient plus des adultes tout juste sortis de l'adolescence.

-Et maintenant? Demanda le brun.

-Ça te dit un dernier verre? Demanda l'albinos.

-Avec plaisir! sourit Shunsui.

* * *

><p>Aucun des deux ne sut qui avait commencé. Mais après ce premier baiser d'autres suivirent, de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus passionnés. Shunsui n'était nullement gêné d'embrasser ainsi un autre homme. Il trouvait ça normal, d'embrasser et de caresser la personne qu'on tient dans ses bras. Juushiro trouvait la façon d'embrasser du brun tout à fait à son goût et se laissait emporter par cette passion qui s'en dégageait.<p>

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne se lâchant que pour reprendre leur souffle, Juushiro réussit à les conduire à sa chambre. Il faut dire qu'à peine le seuil de son appartement franchit, Shunsui l'avait enlacé et embrassé. Le brun avait attendu ça toute la soirée, tout comme son partenaire. Sauf que ce dernier ne voulait en rien brusquer les choses. De plus, il ne voulait pas de démonstration en public, alors le brun s'était fait violence pour ne pas lui prendre la main ou le serrer dans ses bras dans la rue, dans le métro.

Une fois la porte refermée, Juushiro plaqua Shunsui contre cette dernière. Il mit fin au baiser et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis à vis. Le silence s'installa entre eux, leur permettant de reprendre leurs souffles et de calmer leurs cœurs.

-Tu … on peux arrêter maintenant si tu veux.

-Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais arrêter, répondit le brun. Tu as titillé ma curiosité …

Shunsui se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Juushiro soupira de bien être avant de passer ses bras autour du son cou et de se laisser faire. Il se trouva à son tour coincé entre la porte et le corps de son futur amant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se sentit durcir. Il n'en était nullement gêné puisqu'il pouvait sentir que le brun était dans le même état que lui.

Juushiro fut le premier à déshabiller l'autre, prenant l'initiative. Il fit glisser la veste du brun au sol avant de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise, puis de passer ses doigts sur le torse qu'il découvrit … velu. Shunsui sentant que son amant s'était arrêté, s'écarta légèrement.

-Ça te dérange?

-Non c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit l'albinos.

Il passa ses doigts dans les poils et commença à jouer avec. Il avait affaire à un vrai homme, très viril, et poilu. Ça le changeait de ses anciens partenaires. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Shunsui recommença alors à l'embrasser et se mit en devoir de le déshabiller aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent torse nu pour leur plus grand plaisir. Juushiro repoussa alors son partenaire jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il le fit tomber. Il monta sur ses genoux et sa bouche dériva dans le cou, puis les clavicules du brun, avant de descendre sur le torse et le ventre. Les mains du plus jeune se mirent alors à défaire ceinture et pantalon. Shunsui se laissa tomber complètement sur le lit, se laissant faire et savourant par anticipation la suite. Il savait très bien ce qui allait lui arriver. Et il eut confirmation quand il sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa virilité. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, ce qui encouragea Juushiro à continuer. Sa main se mit à masser à travers le tissus le sexe du brun, arrachant à celui-ci des soupirs de bien être.

L'albinos enleva très rapidement ce qui le gênait, le pantalon et le caleçon du brun rejoignirent sa chemise au sol. Juushiro caressa très lentement la verge fièrement dressé, se l'appropriant. Puis sa bouche en prit possession. Shunsui ne put que pousser un petit cri de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à une prise en bouche aussi rapide. L'albinos content de son effet continua à cajoler ainsi le brun des mains et de la bouche, faisant naitre des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps de son amant. Celui-ci savourait pleinement le traitement que lui infligeait le jeune homme. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait put connaître jusqu'alors. C'était à la fois doux et rude. C'était fait différemment que par une femme. Kyoraku s'en rendit compte à cet instant. Faire l'amour avec une femme ou avec un homme n'avait rien de semblable. Cependant, il arriva un moment où il ne fut plus en état de penser, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier les sensations qui lui parvenaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et se répande sur son ventre. Juushiro remonta alors jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Ne bouge pas, lui murmura-t-il. Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer.

Shunsui ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête et regarda le jeune homme disparaître pour revenir quelques instants plus tard un rouleau d'essuie-tout à la main. Il lui essuya délicatement le ventre. Une fois fini, Shunsui se jeta sur lui, le clouant sur le lit.

-Ça t'a plut? Demanda Juushiro.

-À ton avis? Lui répondit dans un sourire le brun avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Shunsui reprit la directive des opérations et finit de déshabiller son amant. Une fois complètement nu tous les deux, ils se réfugièrent sous la couette et continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Juushiro ne voulait en rien forcer la main à son amant, aussi le laissa-t-il faire ce dont il avait envie. Shunsui se sentit de nouveau excité et laissa ses mains dériver jusqu'au sexe tendu de son amant. Il se mit à le caresser comme il se serait masturber, arrachant des soupirs à Juushiro. Enhardi par ses derniers, il fit descendre une de ses mains plus bas et caressa les fesses pâles et douces du pédiatre. Avant d'y aventurer un doigt.

-Kyoraku-san … gémit Juushiro.

-Appelle moi Shunsui.

-Shunsui … dans le tiroir de la table de chevet …

Shunsui ouvrit le dit tiroir et en ressortit une tube de lubrifiant et une boite de préservatifs.

-Ça sera plus facile avec ça, sourit Juushiro.

Shunsui se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de mettre un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et de retourner explorer ce qui l'intéressait. Il fit basculer l'albinos sur le dos et ce dernier écarta de lui-même les jambes, lui permettant un meilleur accès. Un premier doigt s'enfonça alors en lui, lui arrachant un gémissent. Après quelques mouvements de va et viens, le brun en ajouta un deuxième. Il n'était pas stupide et même s'il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, il avait déjà testé cette configuration avec une femme plus âgée que lui qui lui avait enseigné pas mal de pratiques sexuelles sortant un peu de l'ordinaire, comme la sodomie.

Juushiro, trop heureux de tout ce qu'il ressentait, le laissait faire sans rien lui dire. Bientôt un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers et de mouvements de ciseaux firent s'élargir ses parois internes. Il était au bord et le fit savoir à son amant.

-Shunsui, gémit-il. Je … je n'en peux plus.

-Ça tombe bien, répondit le brun. Moi aussi.

Il retira ses doigts et Juushiro l'habilla avec le préservatif avant de se repositionner sur le dos, les jambes largement écartées. Shunsui s'allongea alors sur lui et se positionna à son entrée. Juushiro attrapa son sexe et le guida dans ses profondeurs. Une fois complètement entrer, le brun se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Celui-ci apprécia ce baiser et donna un coup de bassin, signifiant qu'il était prêt. Shunsui se mit alors en mouvement sans pour autant lâcher la bouche de son partenaire. Il y allait lentement et doucement, savourant ses sensations et tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Juushiro ne restait pas sans rien faire puisque ses mains caressaient leurs deux corps, leur offrant un supplément de plaisir.

Bientôt, les mouvements se firent plus intenses, les baisers plus passionnés, les respirations plus saccadés et le plaisir plus intense. Juushiro attrapa sa virilité douloureuse et y appliqua un va et viens identique à celui que Shunsui imprimait en lui. Il se répandit sur son ventre en un cri de pure jouissance. Ses contractions annales eurent raison de Shunsui qui se déversa dans ses chairs en un grognement bestial. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Ils se détachèrent à regrets et Shunsui se retira des chairs du son amant. Juushiro reprit sa respiration calmement et en profita pour observer le brun. Celui était assis sur le lit et le regardait amoureusement. Juushiro se détourna rapidement sentant ses joues rougirent.

-Je vais à la salle de bains, lança-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il ne voulait pas que le brun se rende compte de ce qu'il éprouvait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il voulait profiter au maximum de cette histoire.

Quand il retourna se coucher après une douche rapide, il trouva Shunsui endormit. Il sourit avant de se glisser dans les draps. Aussitôt il sentit le brun venir se coller à lui et l'entourer de ses bras, son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir, bercé par la respiration de son amant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Juushiro se réveilla le premier et s'éclipsa de la chambre le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller son amant. Il rougit à cette pensée. L'homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis plusieurs semaines, était là dans son lit, et lui avait fait l'amour d'une façon incroyable la veille au soir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont tout c'était passé entre eux, le plus naturellement du monde. Comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Il passa rapidement à la douche, histoire de finir de se réveiller. L'eau chaude coulant sur lui, lui fit le plus grand bien. Il savoura cet instant de paix et de bien être, ne voulant pas penser à ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Il voulait profiter de l'instant présent et savourer son bonheur.

Une fois habillé, il passa dans la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Et c'est comme ça que le trouva Kyoraku, en train de sortir pain, beurre et confiture, tout en chantonnant. Le brun le trouva magnifique et fit silence pour profiter de la vue. L'albinos portait un débardeur et un pantalon de toile clair, moulant admirablement ses fesses. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon négligé, d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches folles.

C'est en se retournant pour poser la théière sur la table que Juushiro remarqua la présence du brun. Il sursauta et faillit lâcher la théière. Ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres du brun.

-Tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama l'albinos.

-Je pensais pas te faire autant d'effets, ironisa Shunsui.

Juushiro lui lança un regard noir mais ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il portait ses vêtements de la veille et Juushiro doutait qu'il puisse rentrer dans ses vêtements à lui. Ils faisaient à peu prés la même taille mais n'avaient pas le même carrure.

-Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner …

Kyoraku observa la table dubitatif.

-C'est un petit déjeuner ... occidental? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, confirma le plus jeune. C'est plus simple à préparer.

-Je n'en ai jamais pris, avoua un peu penaud le brun.

Il s'assit à table et Juushiro ne put que sourire devant la mine qu'il faisait. Il l'observa prendre chaque aliment et l'examiner comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus et le mordre.

-Thé ou café?

-Thé, si tu as.

-C'est ce que je prends aussi.

Juushiro lui servit une tasse et s'assit à son tour à table. Puis il commença à beurrer des tartines en donnant plusieurs à Kyoraku. Le brun attendit de voir comment son amant les mangeait pour lui aussi se restaurer. Juushiro trouvait son comportement … mignon.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient quittés sur le pas de la porte de l'albinos, Kyoraku devant repasser chez lui pour se changer. Juushiro arriva donc le premier à la clinique et commença de suite à travailler. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit s'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci lui repasse en boucle la soirée et surtout la partie de jambes en l'air de la veille.<p>

Unohana le trouva de meilleure humeur et même très enjoué. Elle supposait qu'il avait dû mettre les choses au clair avec Kyoraku. Elle se demandait lequel elle allait interroger en premier. Elle soupçonnait que l'affection, l'attirance qu'Ukitake éprouvait pour son ami était réciproque. Elle avait bien vu le comportement de ce dernier envers le jeune pédiatre. Elle savait parfaitement décrypter les attentions du brun, parfois même avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Elle attendit donc une pause de son collègue pour aller à la pêche aux infos. Elle le trouva dans la petite cuisine en train de se préparer un thé. Il était seul, aussi referma-t-elle la porte derrière elle. Juushiro se retourna en entendant la porte se fermer et sourit à sa collègue.

-Unohana-sensei!

-Ukitake-sensei, je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui.

-Effectivement.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous avez parlez avec Kyoraku-sensei?

Juushiro fut surpris que la pédiatre associe sa bonne humeur au brun. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit si transparent que ça? Ou que Kyoraku ait vendu la mèche? Ou qu'elle les ait vu? Aussitôt les pires scénarios se formèrent dans son esprit. Ce que remarqua la brune.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Ukitake-sensei. Je vous l'ai déjà dit … je ne dirai rien de votre secret.

-Comment …

-Vu notre conversation de l'autre jour, votre bonne humeur et le fait que Shunsui soit en retard ce matin, disons que je ne peux que spéculer.

-Trouvez-vous ça amoral? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-C'est votre vie privée … je n'ai rien à dire.

Juushiro soupira de soulagement. Sans qu'il ait besoin de s'exprimer clairement, elle le comprenait. C'était une femme formidable et elle venait de le lui prouver une nouvelle fois.

-Alors vous avez parlez?

-Oui, répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Et?

-Disons que notre relation restera en dehors de la clinique.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose. Vous arriverez à faire la part des choses?

-Oui, affirma le jeune homme.

-J'espère que Shunsui aussi, soupira Retsu. Il peut être très … distrait quand il est avec quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Kyoraku arriva en retard et se fit engueuler par Nanao dès qu'il pointa son nez dans son service.<p>

-Kyoraku-sensei! Cria la brune en remontant ses lunettes. C'est à cette heure là que vous arrivez?

-Nanao-chan, salua le brun. J'ai … eut une panne de réveil.

-C'est pas une raison. Vous aviez des rendez-vous ce matin. Elles patientent toujours.

-Je vais les recevoir de suite, déclara-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas avouer à l'infirmière qu'il avait découché, et que du coup, il avait dû repasser chez lui pour prendre une douche, se changer mais aussi mettre un peu ses idées au clair. Il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux et aussi vite. Il espérait que le soufflé ne retomberait pas de suite et qu'il puisse profiter de cet état encore longtemps. Il savait que le retour à la réalité serait dur, mais en attendant son mariage, il voulait profiter au maximum du bonheur qui s'offrait à lui en la personne de Juushiro.

Les rendez vous de la matinée le maintinrent alerte sur son travail et l'empêchèrent de laisser son imagination partir en vrille. Il resta concentré toute la matinée. Nanao le trouva même plus professionnel que certains jours. Elle se demanda bien ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Mais après tout c'était pas ses oignons! Elle avait déjà assez à faire à le surveiller la journée, elle allait pas en plus s'occuper de ses nuits!

* * *

><p>Il était en pleine consultation quand son portable sonna. Au début, il ne décrocha pas, mais voyant que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas, il s'excusa auprès de sa patiente et décrocha. Il n'avait pas reconnu le numéro.<p>

-Kyoraku-san à l'appareil, fit-il.

-Bonjour Kyoraku-san, c'est Hallibel Tia.

-Hallibel-san? Fit-il étonné. Comment avez-vous eut mon numéro?

-C'est votre mère qui me l'a donné. Comme vous n'avez pas demandé le mien, je lui ai demandé le votre. Je sais que ce genre de choses ne se fait guère au Japon, mais aux États-Unis, il n'est pas rare qu'une femme prenne ce genre d'initiatives.

-Que voulez-vous? Gronda-t-il.

-Déjeuner avec vous, répondit-elle avec assurance Je ne suis pas très loin de la clinique.

-N'approchez pas de la clinique! Je vous l'interdit! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais … mais Kyoraku-san...

-Je travaille, fit-il lui coupant la parole. Au revoir!

Et il raccrocha. Il secoua la tête. Non mais quelle idée! Déjeuner! Et puis encore! Il avait toujours séparé vie familiale et boulot. Il avait toujours interdit à quiconque de sa famille de se pointer ici. Et ce n'est pas elle qui allait faire exception.

Elle n'allait pas non plus lui prendre la tête comme ça pendant longtemps. Il allait devoir mettre les points sur les i avec elle. Et rapidement! Il n'aimait pas son comportement, son attitude. Il trouvait la jeune femme trop sûre d'elle, trop ambitieuse, trop opportuniste, trop sûr de pouvoir faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se retourna et s'excusa de nouveau auprès de sa patiente et reprit la consultation. Mais de moins bonne humeur qu'avant ce coup de téléphone qui lui rappelait que bientôt il aurait la bague au doigt. De force.

* * *

><p>Il rentra seul chez lui ce soir là. Il n'avait pas vu son amant de la journée, mais lui avait envoyé un mail lui indiquant qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir ensemble ce soir. Il n'était pas rentré plus que ça dans le détail, ne voulant pas laisser de traces qui impliqueraient plus qu'une simple relation de travail entre eux.<p>

Il mit cette soirée à profit pour faire un peu de rangement, trier ses papiers et bien d'autres choses fastidieuses mais essentielles. Cela lui permit de faire le tri aussi dans son esprit, de faire le point sur cette relation qui débutait tout juste.

Il était raide dingue de Shunsui. Il savait que le brun lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès le début. Mais après avoir passé la soirée et la nuit avec lui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il en était amoureux. Et que pour l'instant, le brun semblait avoir de … l'affection pour lui, sinon il n'aurait pas insisté pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Seul ombre au tableau, le futur mariage du brun. Juushiro eut un pincement au cœur. Il savait en acceptant que cette histoire serait de courte durée, puisqu'elle prendrait fin quand Shunsui deviendrait un homme marié. Car, même si le brun lui proposait qu'ils continuent à se fréquenter, jamais Juushiro n'accepterait d'être son amant. Il avait déjà eut une histoire avec un homme marié. Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Ça serait dur de se voir au travail, de se tenir à l'écart, mais c'est ce qui serait de mieux pour eux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se préparer déjà à ce qu'allait être leurs relations une fois le brun marié. Il se fit violence pour profiter de l'instant présent. En ce moment, Shunsui n'était pas marié. Il était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il devait profiter au maximum de ses quelques semaines à venir. Ses quelques semaines qui s'annonçaient heureuses. Les plus heureuses depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Shunsui se demandait bien comment il pouvait en être arrivé là. Il fit tourner le verre qu'il tenait à la main et laissa son regard dériver du liquide ambré à la vue qu'il avait de la ville depuis la baie vitré de son appartement.<p>

Il était rentré chez lui exténué. Il avait été obligé de diner avec ses parents et le sujet principal de la soirée fut son futur mariage, mais surtout la future mariée. Shunsui avait montrédu mécontentement envers sa mère qui avait donné son numéro de portable à la blonde. Selon lui, elle n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Himawari ne comprenait pas ce qui l'embêtait à ce point jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rappelle qu'il avait formellement interdit à quiconque de la famille de venir le déranger à son travail, ce qu'elle avait fait. Et puis, ce n'était pas à elle de décider s'il la blonde avait le droit ou non de l'appeler.

-Mais c'est ta femme! S'écria Katashi.

-Non! Répondit le brun. C'est ma future femme!

-Ce qui revient au même.

-Non! Tant que je ne l'ai pas épousé, elle reste une étrangère et n'a rien à faire dans ma vie!

-Shunsui! S'écria sa mère. Comment ...

-Laisse Himawari. Je comprends son raisonnement.

Shunsui regarda son père étonné par cet aveux. Il le trouva fatigué d'un coup. L'homme se savait sur la fin et voulait améliorer ses relations avec son fils. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci rejette toute sa haine sur sa future épouse, il voulait au maximum que cela se passe bien entre eux. Il savait que ça ne serait pas l'amour fou, mais s'ils pouvaient s'entendre et qu'au fil des ans une complicité et une affection sincère les lient, il n'en demandait pas plus. Il savait ce que vivait son fils puisqu'il avait vécus la même chose, son père lui ayant choisi Himawari. Et même si au début, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux, il avait finit par s'attacher à sa femme et en était même venu à l'aimer sincèrement. Il ne savait pas comment Himawari voyait les choses de son cotés car ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet, mais il savait que sa femme l'aimait et ça lui suffisait.

-Katashi-sama, fit le brun en s'inclinant. C'est à moi de voir ça avec elle. À moi seul.

Et il se leva prenant congés de ses parents, rentrant chez lui pour se reposer. Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de vivre à fond son histoire avec Juushiro et plus il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait. Il était tombé sous le charme du jeune homme et voulait en profiter au maximum. Il voulait vivre comme bon lui semblait jusqu'à la fin. Il ne voulait pas passer cette chance de vivre quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire, de vivre un amour comme ça.


	8. Chapter 8

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Ninoue : je panse que ça va se confirmer avec ce chapitre ._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

Elle mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle venait de se faire raccrocher au nez. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi et lui raccrocher au nez. C'était elle qui raccrochait au nez des hommes, pas l'inverse. Décidément, il ne correspondait pas du tout au portrait qu'on lui avait fait de lui. Il n'était en rien charmant avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré une pareille résistance. Ça risquait d'être plus marrant que ça en avait l'air, au final.

Elle avait réussit à embobiner la mère et ce n'avait pas été très compliqué. La femme n'avait pas eut de fille et comme elle était celle d'une de ses plus proches amies, Himawari l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts. Le père avait été un peu plus long à séduire, mais lui comme les autres, avait finit par tomber dans ses filets. Elle avait le prestige, le « pedigree » qu'il fallait pour faire d'elle l'épouse parfaite. Et ça Katashi l'avait compris. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une écervelée et qu'elle savait être un requin en affaire. Ce que le vieil homme avait apprécié.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprivoiser l'homme qui allait devenir son époux aux yeux de tous. Et cette tâche s'avérait plus délicate que prévu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle allait le laisser tranquille pour l'instant et l'appellerait dans la soirée, quand il serait chez lui. Seul.

* * *

><p>Elle l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait jamais décroché. Avait-il reconnu son numéro et du coup sachant que c'était elle, ne décrochait-il pas? Ou était-il encore à la clinique? A travailler? Ou alors occupé avec quelqu'un et ne voulait pas être dérangé? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie et que c'était cela la cause de sa mauvaise humeur envers elle? Si c'était le cas, elle ne donnait pas chère de la peau de sa rivale, une fois qu'elle en aurait finit avec elle. Elle n'était pas du genre tendre avec ceux qui empiétaient sur son territoire, et Kyoraku Shunsui était son territoire!<p>

Elle essaya avec un autre téléphone, mais obtint une fois encore le répondeur. Elle finit par en conclure qu'il était vraiment occupé quand elle appela la clinique et demanda à lui parler. Il était en intervention et en avait encore pour plusieurs heures avant de finir son service. Ce qui la rassura d'une certaine façon. Elle n'avait pas de rivale.

* * *

><p>-Kyoraku-sensei? Fit Ise en voyant le brun passer prés d'elle.<p>

-Oui Nanao-chan?

-Votre … petite amie a appelé. Elle souhaitait vous parler.

-Ma petite amie? Fit le brun étonné. Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Elle a dit s'appeler Hallibel Tia.

-Oh! Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, confirma le brun. C'est … oh et puis laisser tomber, fit-il las. A-t-elle laissé un message?

-Oui, fit la brune en le lui tendant.

Nanao le trouva las, fatigué mais en même temps énervé par le message et par l'appel. Ou est-ce par cette femme? L'infirmière l'avait trouvé hautaine et sûre d'elle. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont elle lui avait parlé.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si on veut.

Nanao s'éloigna de lui, allant continuer son travail. Ce n'était pas son rôle de veiller sur le brun. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Nanao-chan, l'interpella-t-il.

Elle se retourna à l'écoute.

-Si jamais elle rappelle, dites-lui … dites-lui d'aller se faire voir.

-Kyoraku-sensei! S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

-Dites-lui poliment alors, sourit le brun avant de se détourner et de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

La brune se demanda bien qui pouvait être cette femme pour que le brun lui fasse une telle requête. Apparemment pas quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Elle ne voulait pas être à sa place. Il pouvait se montrer redoutable avec ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route.

Une fois dans son bureau, Shunsui s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil et consulta son portable. Il avait eut 5 appels en absence dont trois du même numéro, celui de Tia. Décidément, cette femme ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler avant d'y être obligé.

Un venait de Juushiro, lui rappelant leur sortie prévue pour vendredi. Un message on ne peut plus normal entre deux collègues de boulot. Décidément, Shunsui trouvait Juushiro un peu paranoïaque sur les bords. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas connu ce que le jeune homme avait vécu et ne pouvait lui en vouloir de préserver ainsi leur relation. Il espérait juste qu'avec le temps, ce secret ne devienne pas trop étouffant.

* * *

><p>Tia tournait en rond dans son appartement. Normalement le brun aurait dû la rappeler avec tous les messages qu'elle avait laissés. Ce n'était pas normal pour un homme de faire poireauter une femme comme elle. Elle ne voyait qu'une raison à ce comportement : il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la vie du brun.<p>

Elle regarda son téléphone, se demandant si oui un non elle devait encore l'appeler. Et elle décida que oui après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, il serait son mari!

Elle verrait plus tard pour se renseigner sur celle qui lui barrait la route. Elle allait bien s'amuser avec elle! Un petit rire démoniaque s'échappa de sa gorge à cette pensée. Et c'est toute enjouée qu'elle composa le numéro du brun qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

* * *

><p>Shunsui était avec son père. Ce dernier lui enseignait l'art et la manière de diriger un clan. Son clan. Aussi vit-il d'un mauvais œil le portable de son fils sonner. Et encore plus quand celui-ci ne décrocha pas après avoir vu qui l'appelait.<p>

-Tu ne décroches pas?

-Ce n'est pas important, répondit évasivement le brun.

Katashi attrapa alors le téléphone qui sonnait toujours et fit les gros yeux à son fils en voyant qui appelait.

-Réponds! Ordonna-t-il en lui rendant le téléphone.

-Mais …

-On ne fait pas attendre une femme telle qu'Hallibel-chan!

À contre cœur le brun s'exécuta et décrocha.

-Kyoraku-san à l'appareil.

-Bonjour Kyoraku-san. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas?

-Je suis un peu occupé là.

Katashi fit signe à Shunsui qu'il pouvait prendre son temps et le brun ne put faire autrement que de poursuivre la conversation avec la jeune femme.

-Mais je vous écoute Hallibel-san. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-J'aimerai vraiment que l'on se voit pour discuter, faire connaissance.

-Je crains hélas que ce ne soit possible pour l'instant. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Que ce soit avec mon père ou à la clinique.

-Oh, fit celle-ci. Je trouve pourtant important que l'on puisse se fréquenter un peu avant notre mariage.

Shunsui grimaça au mot mariage. Il n'avait nullement envie de penser à ça. Déjà le fait d'être là avec son père, dans le bureau de ce dernier, entrain d'apprendre les arcanes du pouvoir, lui rappelait sans cesse que bientôt, il ne serait plus médecin. Que bientôt, il perdrait cette liberté. Il ne voulait pas penser à celle qu'il perdrait en épousant la blonde.

Katashi foudroya du regard son fils et celui-ci prit parti de l'ignorer et décida de mettre fin à la conversation le plus rapidement possible.

-Je vous appellerai plus tard, Hallibel-san. Pour convenir d'un rendez vous.

-À bientôt dans ce cas, sourit la jeune femme.

-Au revoir.

Shunsui raccrocha et se retourna vers son père. Celui-ci avait l'œil noir et Shunsui sut qu'il allait encore avoir droit à une leçon.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite sa future femme, gronda-t-il.

-Je la traite comme je veux, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi après tout. Je peux bien choisir la façon dont je la traite pour l'instant. Et puis je ne suis pas là pour ça! Reprenons là ou nous en étions! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Katashi abandonna pour l'instant. Si son fils voulait travailler, alors ils travailleraient. Mais il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour améliorer les relations entre les deux jeunes gens. Il pensait que la mauvaise volonté de Shunsui de fréquenter la jeune femme était dû au fait qu'il l'ait choisi pour lui, qu'il lui impose un choix. Shunsui s'était toujours montré réfractaire quand il lui imposait quelque chose. Même si après, il en était heureux.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours passèrent et Hallibel commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son futur époux et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il n'apprécie pas de se faire imposer une épouse, mais ce n'était pas à elle d'en subir les conséquences. Elle décida de passer outre l'avertissement du brun et de se rendre à la clinique. Histoire de mettre les choses au clair avec celui qui allait devenir son mari.<p>

* * *

><p>Shunsui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était assis dans son bureau quand on frappa à la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Nanao introduire dans son bureau la blonde. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.<p>

-Vous pouvez nous laissez seuls, Nanao-san, fit-il d'un ton grave.

-Bien, sensei, fit la brune surprise.

Elle se dit que la blonde allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il était rare qu'il lui parle comme ça, mais elle mettrait sa main à couper que cette femme lui sortait par les yeux.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici? Gronda-t-il.

Hallibel observait les tableaux accrochés aux murs et ne se retourna pas de suite, elle voulait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qui allait mener cette entrevue. Pour l'occasion, elle avait sortit son plus belle ensemble, signé Chanel, un tailleur mauve avec une jupe crayon et une veste courte. Sa chemise en dessous était blanche, tout comme ses escarpins. Elle se savait à tomber habillée comme ça, elle était sûre que son charme agirait.

-Disons que comme je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles et comme je sais que tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle, j'ai décidé de venir directement te parler …

Elle se retourna lentement et planta son regard dans le sien, puis elle avança.

-Comme ça je suis sûre que tu ne fuiras pas.

-Je ne fuis pas! S'exclama-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me voir? Fit-elle en se positionnant devant lui.

-On se verra bien assez quand nous serons mariés. En attendant, j'ai du boulot, alors …

Il lui fit un signe de la main, lui montrant la porte. Elle regarda alternativement la main, la porte puis lui. Elle sourit avant de rire.

-Si tu crois que je vais partir, tu te trompes!

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai du travail! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est une clinique ici. Il y a des malades que je dois soigner.

-Tes malades sont des femmes enceintes … elles ne risquent rien à attendre un peu. C'est bien ce qu'elles font pendant neufs mois, non? Fit-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Comment osez-vous dénigrer ainsi mes patientes et mon métier? Ce n'est pas ainsi qui vous obtiendrez des résultats avec moi!

-Alors peut être comme ça?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Shunsui était tétanisé par son audace et ce baiser qu'elle était en train de lui voler.

* * *

><p>Juushiro venait de terminer ses visites. Il décida d'aller chercher Shunsui pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Ils avaient pris cette habitude pour se voir un peu dans la journée et même s'ils agissaient comme de parfaits collègues, ils n'en restaient pas moins heureux de se retrouver ainsi. Même si parfois d'autres se joignaient à eux. Mais comme dit le proverbe, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.<p>

Il passa devant le bureau des infirmières, vide et continua jusqu'à celui de son amant. Il ne frappa pas, tellement habitué à entrer comme ça.

-Kyoraku-sen... commença l'albinos avant et se figer devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Shunsui enlaçait une grande blonde et l'embrassait.

-Ukitake-sensei! S'exclama le brun en repoussant la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Je ne vous dérangerais plus, déclara Juushiro avant de s'enfuir la tête basse.

Son cœur venait de se briser dans sa poitrine et, si c'est très calmement qu'il sortit du bureau et qu'il retourna dans le sien, il n'en restait pas moins choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se doutait de qui était cette femme. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il espérait avoir un peu plus de temps à vivre aux cotés du brun avant son mariage. Et la fin de leur histoire. Il aurait aussi aimé l'apprendre autrement. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Shunsui ne s'était pas joué de lui.

Malheureusement pour le brun, Tia mit de la mauvaise volonté à le laisser partir et il dû forcer la blonde à le lâcher. Cependant une fois arrivé dans le couloir, l'albinos avait disparut. Il retourna dans son bureau, dépité mais surtout en colère.

-Vous! Je ne veux plus vous voir avant notre mariage! S'écria-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Pour vous avoir embrassé?

-Je vous avais interdit de venir! Vous êtes passé outre! Maintenant disparaissez!

La blonde compris alors que la colère du brun était réelle et dirigée vers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle voulait comprendre.

-Que me reproches-tu exactement?

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous vous introduisez dans mon bureau et me sautez dessus. Vous n'avez aucune tenue!

-Parce que cet homme en avait plus peut être? Il n'a même pas frappé!

-Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça! Vous ne le connaissez pas!

Tia fut abasourdi par la violence qu'elle sentait chez l'homme en face d'elle. Elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour autant. Elle trouvait la réaction du brun excessive. Elle allait mener son enquête sur toutes les personnes travaillant dans cette clinique. Et commencer par cet homme qui les avait surpris.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, déclara-t-elle en sortant.

-Nous verrons bien!

Il regarda la femme sortir de son bureau et claquer la porte. Il se laissa alors tomber dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il espérait que Juushiro le croirait quand il lui expliquerait ce qui venait de se passer. Il espérait vraiment que son amant le croit et ne lui en veuille pas. Mais il n'était pas en état d'aller le voir maintenant. Il devait d'abord se calmer. Il devait d'abord appeler son père et mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il ne voulait pas de cette furie à roder autour de lui et surtout pas à la clinique.

* * *

><p>Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle d'embaucher un détective privée afin d'avoir tous les renseignements qu'elle désirait sur les collègues de son futur mari. Elle avait étalé devant elle les fiches que lui avait fournit le privé. Une par personne et, pour l'instant, une seule retenait son attention. Le privé l'avait prévenu, elle n'aimerait pas. Et en effet, elle n'aimait pas. L'homme avait fait du très bon travail, elle savait enfin qui était sa rivale. Sauf que ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui les avait surpris enlacés à la clinique. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme comme Shunsui puisse avoir viré sa cuti. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que l'albinos possédait un certain charme. Cependant plus rien ne resterait de lui quand elle en aurait finit avec lui. Plus rien.<p>

* * *

><p>Shunsui n'avait pas réussit à voir et à parler avec Juushiro. Celui-ci l'évitait. Alors le brun lui avait envoyé un mail dans lequel il lui expliquait tout. Qui était cette femme. Ce qu'elle était venue faire. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment il l'avait traité. Il lui présentait ainsi ce que lui vivait de son coté entre ses parents et la blonde. Le fait qu'ils veuillent qu'il la fréquente et que lui n'en avait aucune envie. Il hésita à rajouter une phrase, son véritable sentiment pour le jeune homme, celui qu'il sentait grandir en lui avec de plus en plus de force, de plus en plus de violence. Mais il préférait le lui dire en face. Il espérait juste que tout n'était pas fini entre eux. Qu'il avait encore une chance de pouvoir lui dire.<p>

* * *

><p>Juushiro n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il lisait sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le mail qu'il venait d'ouvrir émanait du brun et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il finit sa lecture. Le brun lui racontait sa version des faits et en y repensant, il devait bien admettre que c'était la blonde qui tenait le brun et non l'inverse. Que les mains qu'il avait posées sur elle avaient pour but de la repousser. C'était un rappel à la réalité. Et qu'il fallait qu'il s'y fasse à cette réalité. Cependant, il découvrit autre chose dans ce mail, les sentiments que lui portaient le brun étaient sincères, ils transparaissaient dans son écriture. Juushiro en fut heureux. Très heureux.<p>

Il transféra ce mail sur sa boite perso et l'effaça de sa boite de réception. Pas question que quelqu'un du travail puisse lire ce mail. Il lui appartenait. Tout comme le brun lui appartenait. Et il lui ferait savoir dès demain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:**

Tia gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble. Il faisait nuit noire et une fine pluie menaçait de tomber. Les lampadaires répandaient leur triste lueur. Mais elle, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était cet immeuble. Celui où vivait son rival. Elle s'était décidée à lui rendre une petite visite. Pas vraiment amicale.

* * *

><p>Juushiro était tranquillement installé devant sa télé, regardant les informations d'une oreille distraite. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours : la scène qu'il avait surpris, les jours où il avait évité Shunsui, le mail de celui-ci et la réponse qu'il lui ferait le lendemain. Il voulait mettre ses idées au clair, être sûr de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il attendait le lendemain. Il aurait put lui répondre de suite, mais il voulait leur laisser le temps de la réflexion.<p>

Il sursauta quand il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareille. Peut être un voisin qui avait un problème. Peut être Shunsui qui voulait une réponse à son mail. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il resta figé sur place en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Celle-ci en profita pour rentrer et faire comme si elle était chez elle.

-Que voulez vous? Demanda l'albinos.

-Rien de bien compliqué Ukitake-san, répondit-elle.

Elle était dans le salon à présent et Juushiro l'avait suivit et l'observait incrédule devant son assurance et son manque de civilité. Elle faisait le tour de son salon, regardant partout, avant de finalement se retourner pour le regarder lui.

-Je veux que tu ne t'approches plus de mon Kyoraku.

-Cela risque d'être difficile … nous travaillons ensemble.

-Faux! Vous travaillez dans deux services différents. Tu n'as aucune raison de le voir.

-Nous avons certains patients en commun … des mères et leurs bébés …

-Je m'en fiche! Unohana-san peut très bien s'occuper de ses patients là!

-Vous semblez bien renseigner.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis … et ce dont je suis capable, affirma avec force la blonde.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous obéirai! Rétorqua l'albinos.

-Je connais ton secret, affirma-t-elle. Je sais aussi la vraie nature de la relation que tu entretiens avec Shunsui.

Juushiro pâlit. Comment pouvait-elle savoir? Il avait fait très attention. Il avait prit toutes ses précautions. Tia étira un sourire, elle avait vu juste. Elle pouvait enfoncer le clou maintenant.

-Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'hésiterai pas à tout révéler. Ce que je sais sur toi. Mais aussi ce que je sais sur lui.

-Vous n'oseriez pas?

-Et comment! Je ne vais pas me gêner parce que c'est mon futur époux. Après tout, je pourrai lui pardonner cet écart de conduite. Je sais être une femme compréhensive.

-Je vous interdis de le menacer!

Elle éclata de rire devant tant de naïveté.

-Et que comptes-tu faire?

Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres seulement les séparent. Elle se tenait droite et pointait un doigt sur lui. D'un geste de la main, il écarta ce doigt et planta son regard dans celui de cette femme qui le menaçait, mais qui menaçait également l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, gronda-t-il.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça! Je vais de ce pas tout raconter!

Elle se détourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, lui tournant le dos. Juushiro vit rouge et lui attrapa le bras violemment. Sur le coup, elle s'arrêta et se retourna, le giflant au passage. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et lui rendit sa gifle. Elle se frotta la joue et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle récupéra son bras avec force. Juushiro était sous le choc, il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent et s'en voulait de l'avoir frappé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoique ce soit, elle le gifla de nouveau, beaucoup plus fort que la première fois.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça! Gronda-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je vais te détruire. Il ne restera plus rien de toi!

-Non! Cria l'albinos. Vous n'avez pas le droit!

Elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna à nouveau de lui. Juushiro ne pensa plus à rien et laissa son instinct de survie prendre le dessus. Il lui attrapa de nouveau le bras et elle se débâtit, essayant de le repousser alors qu'il cherchait à la retenir. Elle finit par lui faire lâcher prise, mais emportée par son élan, elle tomba, se fracassant le crane sur l'arête de la marche du gekan. Aussitôt, une flaque rouge commença à se répandre autour de sa chevelure blonde. Juushiro se précipita sur elle et prit son pouls. Il ne put faire que la triste constatation de sa mort. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer. Mais qu'avait-il fait? Comment tout cela avait-il put arriver? Pourquoi?

* * *

><p>Une serviette autour des reins et une autre dans les mains en train de sécher ses cheveux, il sortait de la salle de bains après avoir pris une douche bien méritée. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée avec son père, essayant de ne pas tout envoyer en l'air, et, d'assimiler toutes les informations que lui donnait ce dernier. Ce qui était pire que de devoir apprendre le nom de tous les os et de tous les muscles du corps humain.<p>

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Il se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Le temps qu'il arrive dans le salon et qu'il le trouve, son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Il regarda surpris le numéro qui s'affichait. Il s'agissait de Juushiro. Il lui avait laissé un message et Shunsui composa le numéro de son répondeur pour l'écouter. La voix désespérée de l'albinos lui parvint. Il blêmit au fur et à mesure du message. Il ne saisit pas tout à cause des sanglots mais il comprit que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il composa aussitôt le numéro de Juushiro et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de l'entendre.

-Kyoraku-san, fit la voix tremblante de Juushiro.

-Oui Ukitake-kun. Que se passe-t-il?

-Je … je ne sais pas comment ça a put arriver … mais … mais elle est tombée et … et elle est morte.

Nouveaux sanglots. Shunsui était déjà en train de s'habiller comme il pouvait en tenant toujours son téléphone. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'état dans lequel était le jeune homme.

-J'arrive! J'arrive tout de suite!

-Kyoraku-san …

-Ne bouge pas. Ne touche à rien. Attend moi … attend moi Juu-chan.

-D'a … d'accord, renifla celui-ci.

Shunsui raccrocha et finit de s'habiller, puis fila jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire le trajet. Il avait roulé plus vite que ce qui était autorisé et avait brulé quelques stop et feux rouges. Il voulait être le plus vite possible prés de celui qu'il aimait. Il voulait le réconforter. A tout prix.

Il se gara et grimpa à toute allure jusqu'à l'appartement de l'albinos. Il toqua doucement et fuit choqué en voyant le visage ravagé par les larmes de son amant. Il entra et ferma derrière lui avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Juushiro s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il était le seul point stable pour lui en ce moment. Shunsui lui caressa doucement les cheveux, son regard balayant la pièce et il découvrit le corps sans vie de Tia. Il serra encore plus contre lui son amant. Il n'aimait pas la jeune femme mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était ravi de sa mort. Il savait que cela allait leur apporter des ennuis. Même si Juushiro n'avait fait que se défendre, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il allait être exposé et lui aussi. On chercherait à savoir ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi. Sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit cherchait déjà un moyen de se débarrasser du corps. Sans trace. Il cherchait un moyen de les protéger tous les deux.

* * *

><p>La première chose que fit Shunsui fut de conduire Juushiro dans sa chambre, de le mettre au lit et de lui faire avaler un somnifère qu'il trouva dans la table de chevet de l'albinos. Celui-ci se laissa faire, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que Shunsui le laisse seul.<p>

-Ne t'en fait pas, Juu-chan, je reste avec toi, murmura le brun. Je ne te quitterai pas.

-Jamais?

-Jamais. Je suis là pour toi.

Juushiro se calma et se laissa emporter par le somnifère dans les bras de Morphée. Shunsui caressa son visage avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de sortir de la chambre. Il avait des choses à faire. Et vite.

* * *

><p>Être médecin présente certains avantages comme de connaître parfaitement le corps humain et la meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser. Cependant, il savait bien que rapidement on s'apercevrait de la disparition de la blonde et qu'il y aurait une enquête. Il devait faire en sorte que les soupçons soient dirigés ailleurs que sur eux. Il retourna chez lui chercher de quoi déplacer le corps et nettoyer l'appartement de l'albinos. Il devait effacer toutes traces de sang.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand Juushiro se réveilla, Shunsui était à ses cotés, le surveillant. Il eut un coup au cœur en voyant l'air sombre et fatigué de son amant. Il leva une main et caressa la joue du brun qui embrassa la paume de sa main avant de l'embrasser lui.<p>

-Tu as lu mon mail? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, fit Juushiro d'une petite voix.

-Tu me crois? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Oui je te crois.

-Il … il y a une chose que je voulais te dire. Une chose que je ne pouvais pas t'écrire.

Juushiro se redressa et s'assit dans le lit. Shunsui lui aussi s'assit. Il prit les mains du jeune homme et ancra son regard dans le sien. Juushiro commençait à se demander de quoi pouvait bien parler l'homme en face de lui. Il appréhendait beaucoup ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'osait espérer que celui-ci lui avoue ses sentiments, les mêmes que les siens.

-Je t'aime Juu-chan. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu … déplacé, un peu rapide, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'albinos. Jamais il n'aurais cru … jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun l'aime. Et le lui dise. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je t'aime moi aussi, avoua le jeune homme. J'ai eut le coup de foudre dès que je t'ai vu.

Il sourit au brun et celui-ci lui sourit en retour. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors fut tendre, exprimant au mieux ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils voulaient se prouver cet amour qui vivait malgré ce qui venait de se passer.

Et ce baiser dégénéra. Il devint plus passionné, plus fougueux. Ils laissèrent alors libre court à la passion qui les habitait. Ils laissèrent libre court à leurs envies, à leurs désirs. Et leur seul désir à cet instant, c'était de ne faire qu'un. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nu, leurs mains parcourant leurs corps avec avidité. Ils se laissèrent porter par ce désir, cette nécessité de se rassurer et de rassurer l'autre dans un corps à corps.

Shunsui allongea Juushiro et sa bouche dériva de celle de l'albinos à son cou, puis à ses clavicules. Il continua sa descente, faisant dresser ses boutons de chair, redessinant ses abdos, pour arriver au sexe tendu de désir. Il le caressa doucement puis le porta à sa bouche. Juushiro en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne pensait pas que le brun fera ça aussi rapidement mais il appréciait à sa juste valeur la caresse buccale, gémissant et se tortillant de plaisir.

-Shun … sui … je vais …

Le brun comprit juste à temps et retira sa bouche, laissant l'albinos se répandre sur son ventre. Il remercia le jeune homme de l'avoir prévenu. Il remonta vers son visage et se mit à l'observer amoureusement. Juushiro rougit sous ce regard. Il ne pouvait rien faire, dévasté par son premier orgasme. Il savait que son amant attendait juste qu'il reprenne son souffle pour continuer et il eut confirmation quand Shunsui l'embrassa langoureusement. Il répondit favorablement et se laissa guider sur le brun. Il sentit les doigts de son amant, enduit de gel, venir le préparer doucement. Quand il se sentit prêt, il s'empala sur la verge dressée et habillée d'une capote. Shunsui laissa ses mains sur ses hanches mais le laissa aller et venir à son rythme. Jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il jouit en premier et le brun le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'écroula alors sur le torse velu de son amant. Il écouta le cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et ne connaissait pas plus belle mélodie.

-Je t'aime Shunsui.

-Je t'aime Juushiro.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement et s'embrassèrent tout aussi tendrement avant de songer à se lever et à passer à la douche, pour finalement aller se recoucher.

* * *

><p>Juushiro ne pouvait que se sentir piégé. Il ne savait pas que penser de tout ça. Shunsui venait de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait du corps et comment il avait nettoyé toutes traces. Le brun avait emporté les vêtements qu'il portait lors de l'altercation et les avait brûlés. Il lui avait aussi coupé et nettoyé les ongles, tout comme il l'avait fait sur le corps sans vie de Tia.<p>

-Pourquoi? Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

-Pour ne pas qu'on nous soupçonne d'avoir tout manigancé.

-Mais …

-Écoute, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. On va faire comme si de rien n'était. On va attendre quelques jours, voir comment ça se passe. Et après …

-Et après quoi? Demanda inquiet l'albinos.

-Après, et bien … on officialisera notre relation, déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Juushiro fut estomaqué par cette déclaration. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était déjà assis.

-Je t'ai dit que non, on ne devait pas!

-Je ne veux pas me cacher! Je veux vivre comme je l'entends! Je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi. Comprends-moi Juu-chan. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que quelque chose vienne nous déranger.

-Et tes parents? Et le clan?

-Il devra m'accepter tel que je suis. Je ne fléchirai pas cette fois-ci. J'ai assez vécu sous sa coupe.

Juushiro était triste pour le brun. Il avait vécu un rejet de la part de sa famille et avait peur que le brun vive la même chose. Mais contrairement à lui, Shunsui était plus âgé et entouré. Il n'était pas seul pour affronter cette épreuve.

-Après tout, c'est toi qui vois … Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux...

-Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Rien que toi Juu-chan.

Shunsui enlaça son amant tendrement. Ils allaient vivre encore quelque jours difficiles et après … Après ils n'auraient plus à faire attention. Ils pourraient vivre normalement. Comme n'importe quel couple. Il espérait juste que Shunsui supporte la pression qu'il subirait inévitablement de sa famille et de la société.


	10. Chapter 10

_Et nous voici réunies pour le DERNIER CHAPITRE !Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais c'est déjà la fin ! Non seulement c'est la fin de Entre nous et le sol, mais aussi celle de l'Arc, Amor, à mort ! _

_Bon une question, vous voulez quoi pour la suite ?_

_1/ Renji x Grimmjow _

_2/ Renji x Byakuya_

_3/ Ichigo x Byakuya_

_4/ Shiro x Ishida_

_Allez voter ! vous avez une semaine !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10:<strong>

La nouvelle fit grand bruit. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était une des coqueluches de la presse people, et que sa disparition avait fait grand bruit. Alors quand son corps fut identifié, la nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe.

Il avait été interrogé par la police à la suite de sa disparition, mais rien ne permettait d'affirmer qu'il était impliqué dedans. Cependant de lourds soupçons pesaient sur lui. La police, en effet, le trouvait trop … heureux de la disparition. Il avait beau avoir expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme et que ce mariage était un mariage organisé par ses parents pour la pérennisation du clan, il restait suspect.

Deux semaines après la disparition, l'enquête de police piétinait toujours. Il se savait sous surveillance, mais ne changea en rien ses habitude : déjeuners et soirées dans les bars avec Juushiro. Ils évitaient tous gestes équivoques. Pour l'instant. Il avait bien compris qu'il était le principal suspect. Et il le devint encore plus quand un corps, retrouvé carbonisé dans un accident de voiture, se révéla être celui de Tia Hallibel. La police revint le voir et il eut droit à un nouvel interrogatoire.

Il était de plus en plus fatigué, de plus en plus tendu. Juushiro ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Tant qu'il ne le sollicitait pas, il ne bougeait pas et ce contentait de l'aider comme le ferait n'importe quel collègue.

Puis ce fut au tour de Juushiro d'être interrogé. Au début, il s'étonna puis quand l'inspecteur lui montra les fiches que le détective privé avait fait sur lui et le personnel de la clinique, il comprit pourquoi. Il dut avouer que, oui, il en pinçait pour Shunsui, mais que non, il n'aurait jamais tué personne. Il était médecin, il soignait les gens, les maintenait en vie. Il ne les tuait pas. De plus, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, quand elle était venu à la clinique. Il n'avait même pas été présenté. Il avait été nerveux de se retrouvé là, au commissariat, traité ainsi. Mais le fait de penser à Shunsui, de le protéger de cette façon, l'aida à tenir bon et à ne pas craquer.

Seulement la police finit par recueillir des preuves infimes. Au départ. En plus de leurs soupçons sur les deux hommes. Et cela commença quand un mois après l'enterrement de la jeune femme, les deux hommes commencèrent à se fréquenter, non plus comme deux collègues, mais comme deux amants. De plus, un témoin vint apporter son aide à la police en disant avoir vu la voiture de la victime devant l'immeuble de Juushiro. En disant avoir vu Shunsui entrer dans l'immeuble avant la disparition de la blonde.

La perquisition tourna au cauchemar puisque la police vint réveiller les deux hommes de bonne heure. Ils passèrent l'appartement au peigne fin et finir par trouver des traces de sang infime sur le rebord de la marche du gekan. Ça, plus les témoignages et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Tia Hallibel.

* * *

><p>Ils furent rapidement séparés, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils avouèrent quoique ce soit. Ils restèrent muets. Les policiers essayèrent bien des stratagèmes pour les faire parler mais rien n'y faisaient. Ils se rendirent compte alors que ce qui liait les deux hommes était un amour hors du commun. Un amour rare et précieux. Cependant, ils eurent la visite de Katashi qui essaya de faire jouer ses appuis pour que son fils soit libéré et que Juushiro soit condamné. Seul.<p>

En apprenant cela, Shunsui devint enragé et s'attaqua à son père venu lui annoncer sa mise en liberté. Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour le maitriser et Katashi fut bon pour un séjour à l'hôpital. Le vieil homme ne cacha pas son mécontentement.

-Tu n'es plus mon fils! Hurla-t-il. Je te déshérite!

-Tant mieux! Répondit Shunsui. Je n'ai jamais voulut de tout ça!

Ce que Shunsui ne vit pas, ce sont les larmes de Katashi dans la voiture qui le ramenait à l'hôpital où il séjournait depuis la mort de la jeune femme. Tsukishima le réconforta comme il put mais se réjouissait de voir son frère et rival ainsi écarté de la succession. Il restait ainsi seul maitre à bord du clan. Et il en était plus qu'heureux. Il ne vivrait plus dans l'ombre de personne.

* * *

><p>Finalement, un procès eut lieu. À huis clos à la demande des familles. Celle de Shunsui et celle de Tia. Les deux hommes n'avaient toujours rien avoué et restèrent muets durant leur procès. Juushiro était plus pâle que d'habitude, il dormait très mal et très peu. Il faisait des efforts énormes pour ne pas craquer et le fait d'être privé de son amant lui pesait énormément. Shunsui faisait de son mieux pour donner une image forte de lui. Il se voulait ainsi rassurant pour l'albinos. Pour lui aussi la séparation était difficile. Il avait peur que quelque chose arrive à son amant. Il avait peur qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il estimait que le jeune homme avait assez souffert comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre d'avantage, même si c'était le cas actuellement et à cause de lui en plus. C'est lui qui était la cause de tout ça et il s'en voulait beaucoup.<p>

Un verdict fut rendu et les deux hommes furent transférer en prison. Et là commença un enfer. Ils ne furent pas mis dans la même cellule bien que la demande fut formulée par leurs avocats auprès de la direction de la prison.

Juushiro attisait l'attention des autres prisonniers mais aussi des gardiens par son physique plutôt frêle et ses cheveux longs. Commença alors pour lui, allusions salaces, gestes déplacés, attouchements. Il avait beau se plaindre rien n'y faisait puisque certains gardiens en étaient les auteurs. Jusqu'à son viol par deux prisonniers. Shunsui fut témoin de la scène et rentra dans une rage folle, frappant les deux hommes. Juushiro regarda impuissant son amant mettre KO ses agresseurs. Ils furent pris en charge par l'infirmerie et la direction commença à croire l'albinos quand il disait être victime d'harcèlements sexuels de la part de prisonniers. Le directeur ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Les agressions continuèrent contre le jeune homme. Et Shunsui se retrouva de plus en plus souvent impliqué dans des bagarres avec les agresseurs de son amant. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il en tue un. À ce moment là, il fut mis en isolement. Juushiro ne put alors plus rien faire que subir, encore et encore. Il dormait de moins en moins longtemps et de moins en moins bien. Il en vint même à ne plus s'alimenter. Il finit donc à l'infirmerie, nourrit par perfusion. Mais le problème ne s'arrêta pas là. Shunsui péta un câble en apprenant ce qu'avait subit son amant pendant son isolement. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à le calmer.

Ils devinrent alors un problème pour le directeur de la prison. Problème qui trouva sa solution avec la construction d'une nouvelle prison, dirigée par Aizen Sosuke. Celui-ci se rendit dans la prison où résidaient les deux hommes et discuta avec le directeur. Il voulait pour sa prison expérimentale des prisonniers violents, durs à gérer, dangereux, mais consentants.

* * *

><p>La pièce était éclairée par le soleil et baignait de lumière. On le fit entrer et asseoir sur une chaise. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il était là. Il regardait autour de lui jusqu'à remarquer la présence d'un homme dans un coin à l'ombre de la salle. Celui-ci s'avança et s'assit en face de lui quand le gardien eut refermé la porte derrière lui.<p>

-Bonjour Kyoraku-san. Je m'appelle Aizen Sosuke.

-Bonjour Aizen-san, répondit poliment le brun.

-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce-pas?

-En effet. J'ai rarement de la visite. Vous êtes quoi au juste? Avocat?

-Pas le moins du monde, ricana Aizen. Voyez-vous je dirige un endroit comme celui-ci. Vide pour l'instant.

-Et?

-Et bien j'aimerai vous compter parmi mes pensionnaires.

Ce fut au tour de Shunsui de rire.

-Pensionnaires? En voilà un bien joli mot pour nous qualifier. Pourquoi me demander mon avis?

-Je dirige une prison expérimentale. Je veux que les prisonniers qui y viennent soient volontaires.

-Une prison reste une prison.

-Certes mais elle peut être plus ou moins vivable. Cette prison est vétuste et je sais que vous avez certains problèmes de … discipline.

-Y'en aurait pas s'ils faisaient correctement leur boulot ici, cracha le brun.

-Justement. Je suis venu ici pour vous offrir un endroit plus adapté à votre situation.

-Soyez plus clair, fit Shunsui intrigué.

Aizen se cala dans le fond de sa chaise, posa les coudes sur les accoudoirs et son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il commença par détailler un peu plus sa prison et son fonctionnement. Il avait capté toute l'attention de son interlocuteur et voyait bien que celui-ci était prêt à accepter.

-À une seule condition.

-Laquelle? Demanda Aizen tout en sachant pertinemment ce que voulait le brun.

-Que Ukitake Juushiro vienne aussi.

-Croyez vous qu'il accepterait?

-J'en suis sûr!

-Dans ce cas, je vais demander votre transfert à tous les deux.

Aizen se leva et salua Shunsui. Celui-ci, attaché à sa chaise, dut patienter qu'on vienne le libérer et le reconduire à se cellule. Même si Aizen lui semblait sournois, c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver. Ils allaient être enfin tranquilles. Ils allaient être enfin tous les deux.

* * *

><p>La première explosion les propulsa au sol, comme les autres. Ils regardèrent hagards l'affolement suivre et les autres détonations retentir. Shunsui fut le premier à se relever et aida son amant à faire de même. Il réalisa de suite ce qui se passait. Quelqu'un attaquait la prison. S'il trouvait une issue, il s'enfuirait en emportant avec lui son bien le plus précieux. Son amant.<p>

Il tira sur la main de Juushiro l'entrainant derrière lui. L'albinos toussait à cause de la fumée et de la poussière. Il se laissait guider par son amant. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il savait que le brun ferait tout pour lui, qu'il ferait les bons choix.

Ils traversèrent la cour, réduite à un champ de ruines pour arriver à celles des prisonniers de droits communs. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup de prisonniers ayant eut la même idée qu'eux. Et beaucoup de gardiens. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant la rangée de gardiens qui pointaient leurs armes sur les prisonniers et observèrent en silence la scène. Jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement attire l'attention de l'albinos. Juushiro repéra alors un homme allongé et visiblement blessé. Il s'en approcha entrainant avec lui le brun. À eux deux, ils ausculteraient l'homme; celui-ci n'avait rien de grave, juste quelques éraflures et ecchymoses.

-Il y en a d'autres, fit Juushiro tout bas.

-Je sais, lui répondit Shunsui comprenant où voulait en venir son amant. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème.

-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça! S'offusqua le plus jeune.

-Nous ne sommes plus médecins, je te rappelle. Et nous n'avons jamais été urgentistes. Laissons-les se débrouiller.

Juushiro foudroya du regard son amant, qui le soutint. Il pensait à eux d'abord, alors que l'albinos pensait encore aux autres en premier. Mais Shunsui ne le laisserait pas faire. Il y avait peut être une chance de sortir d'ici et il n'hésiterait pas à la saisir!

-On peut sortir d'ici, souffla-t-il tout bas.

-Et laisser des blessés sans soins, s'offusqua le plus jeune.

-Écoute Juushiro, fit le brun en saisissant son amant par les épaules. Je veux qu'on saisisse la moindre chance de sortir d'ici. Tu comprends! On peut être libre! N'as-tu pas envie d'être libre?

-Je m'en fiche, répondit franchement l'albinos. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est d'être avec toi.

Cette déclaration bouleversa le brun qui serra fort dans ses bras son amant.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il. Moi aussi.

Puis il l'écarta et l'embrassa passionnément. Avant de lui prendre la main et de faire marche arrière. Les explosions avaient cessées et le chaos le plus total régnait dans les cours de la prison. Ils s'arrêtaient près de chaque homme à terre, prisonnier comme gardien. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient avec ce qu'ils avaient. Ils tombèrent sur l'équipe médicale de la prison et décidèrent de leur prêter main forte.

Jusqu'à ce que Shunsui remarque un trou dans l'enceinte de la prison par lequel certains prisonniers étaient en train de s'enfuir.

-Juushiro, on y va, fit-il en tirant sur le bras de celui-ci.

L'albinos se retourna pour voir de quoi parlait son amant, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Yamada le remercia.

-Merci de nous avoir aidé Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san. Personne ne vous retient. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

-Merci beaucoup Yamada-sensei. Merci beaucoup.

Juushiro pressa les mains du médecin dans les siennes tandis que Shunsui se contenta d'un signe de tête avant d'entrainer l'albinos à sa suite.

Yamada les regarda partir avant de se faire réprimander par son infirmière favorite.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû les laisser partir! S'exclama Matsumoto.

-Et comment aurais-je fais pour les retenir?

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répliquer et haussa les épaules. Elle avait dit ça juste pour la forme. Elle aussi voulait leur liberté. Elle continua à soigner l'homme allongé à ses pieds et ne pensa plus au reste.

* * *

><p>La chaleur était étouffante. Le soleil n'en était pourtant qu'au début de son parcours. Il essuya comme il put son front avant de se concentrer sur sa tache. Autour de lui le silence était interrompu par les bips de la machine indiquant que son patient était toujours vivant. Il avait presque finit. Encore un point et il pourrait sortir de là et aller se rafraichir.<p>

Quand il franchit les portes de la salle d'opération, il fut assaillit de suite par la famille du patient. Aussitôt son assistant arriva et traduisit pour lui ce que disait l'homme en face de lui.

-Dit lui que tout c'est bien passé. Que tout va bien. Son enfant dort. Et il se réveillera d'ici une heure. Il peut aller dans la chambre le voir s'il veut. Mais ils ne doivent pas faire de bruit et le laisser dormir.

-Il demande quand il pourra rentrer chez lui.

-Dit lui que je lui répondrai quand je l'aurai revu tout à l'heure. Je passerai l'examiner et alors j'en saurais plus.

L'assistant traduisit dans son dialecte natal ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il s'émerveilla une fois de plus de ce peuple qui les acceptait, qui acceptait qu'il soigne leurs enfants. Il s'éloigna et regagna la seule salle climatisé de l'hôpital. Là il s'assit et posa sa tête sur ses bras posés sur la table. Il avait enchainé les opérations et il était fatigué. Il avait du mal encore à supporter la chaleur, mais d'ici quelques jours, il savait qu'elle serait déjà moins forte.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il s'était endormi.

-Alors comment ça c'est passé?

-Bien. Très bien même. Je vais aller le voir et expliquer à ses parents les soins à donner par la suite. Et toi?

-C'est dingue ce que je peux faire ici pour améliorer leurs conditions. Il y a tellement à faire, s'exclama-t-il, que c'en est stimulant.

Juushiro sourit devant l'air heureux et plein d'enthousiasme de son amant. Ils avaient atterrit là par hasard dans ce coin du monde perdu. Et avait été touché par ces gens qui vivaient avec rien, mais qui étaient heureux quand même. Ils avaient alors décidé de leur venir en aide en s'engageant auprès de l'hôpital local qui manquait de médecins. Depuis ils avaient parfaitement intégrés l'équipe soignante et la ville où ils habitaient. La population avait finit par les accepter comme ils étaient. Et ils étaient les plus heureux du monde.

* * *

><p><strong>FIC TERMINEE<strong>


End file.
